


The Life and Times of Konoha

by motiveandthemeans



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Itaizu - Freeform, Jealous Sasuke, Kushina lives, Minato lives, Naruto AU, Romance, Sakura is a bad ass, Sakura not so annoying, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke is repentant, Sasuke undercover, Shinobi AU, Smitten Sasuke, Uchiha Clan Lives, Uchiha’s being Uchiha’s, Uchiha’s love Sakura, but sakura is still sensitive, minato is hokage, naruto and Sasuke friendship, no massacre au, non massacre, slightly OOC Sasuke but not really, slowish burn, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans
Summary: A non-massacre AU where Sasuke was undercover for three years with Orochimaru and returns to find his feelings for Sakura have changed. But does she still feel the same?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Shisui & Original Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first SasuSaku fic. There will several other pairings as well, mainly this is just one giant AU where a bunch of people are still alive. I thought about writing a prologue but was feeling lazy. Please forgive any errors or plot holes, I’m trying here lol.

The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, stood atop the Kage Tower. It was dark, the dead of night. The light tap of nin sandals on the concrete alerted him to the presence of his companion. Turning, Minato found the cloaked, hooded figure kneeling before him. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke.” Minato smiled. “It has been some years, has it not?”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” The dark haired teen replied, his onyx gaze raised to meet Minato’s blue eyes. Kami, Naruto was the spitting image of his father. “My mission has been completed. Orochimaru is dead, I have suppressed the White Snake’s power within my curse seal.” 

“Good work, Sasuke.” Minato said. “Three years undercover- not many Shinobi have that on their resume. You have sacrificed a great deal for your village and proven yourself a formidable Uchiha worthy of your Kekeigenakai. As agreed prior to your departure, you have been promoted to the rank of Jonin. Congratulations. You’ve made everyone so proud.”

Before Sasuke could reply, new chakra signatures made their presence known. 

“Sa...Sasuke-Chan?” The soft, musical voice stuttered in the night air. He stood and turned to his mother. 

“I’m home, Kaa-san.” Sasuke smiled softly as his mother, now a few inches shorter than him raced forward and trapped him in a tight embrace, sobbing tears of joy, tears of relief and cathartic emotion. Sasuke held her close, murmuring comforting words as she cried. 

“H-How could y-you all leave m-me in the dark?” She asked through sputtered cries. “My baby goes u-undercover with that-that snake and you let me think h-he defected?”

It was then Sasuke saw his father and brother, both had been his only contacts the last three years passing on information and assignment details. It had been six months since he’d seen Itachi, three since he’d seen Fugaku. Itachi’s expression was heavy with remorse at the burden his mother carried all these years, wrestling with her conscience and guilt over her son being a supposed traitor. Fugaku had the good sense to at least look sympathetic to his wife’s plight. 

Sasuke pulled back from Mikoto, giving her a soft smile, brushing her tear stained cheek. 

“I’m sorry for the pain we caused you. Can you forgive me?”

Mikoto’s lip quivered, “Oh, Sasu-Chan, you’re so handsome I think I could forgive you anything!”

Sasuke flushed as the Hokage, his brother, and his father laughed at Mikoto’s reaction. “I missed you, Kaa-san.”

“Oh, my baby boy.” She sniffed. “I missed you more than you’ll ever comprehend.” 

About thirty seconds later, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikaku and Morino Ibiki appeared, kunai drawn. His old Sensei’s lone Sharingan glowing red in the night. 

“Sasuke.” Kakashi’s voice was terse, heavy with animosity. Ibiki tensed as well. “What are you-“

“Easy, Sempai.” Itachi smirked. “Sasuke’s not who you think he is.”

“He’s not the defecting Uchiha brat that left his teammate on a bench in the middle of the night?” Ibiki deadpanned. 

“Tactful as always, I see, Ibiki-San.” Fugaku growled. 

Sasuke’s ears burned at the mention of Sakura, mostly because he could sense the heated glare his mother sent him. He may have been gone three years, but Sasuke knew his mother would give him an earful later about leaving Sakura on that bench. 

“Minato-sama,” Shikaku started. “Perhaps it would be best if you let us in on what’s really going on here?” 

“Minato-Sensei?” Kakashi said quizzically. 

Old habits die hard, Minato grinned. “Sasuke has been undercover these last three years, Kakashi. We couldn’t risk a leak, so Fugaku, Itachi and I were the only one’s that knew of his mission.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, gaze settling upon hisold student. “You could have told me, Sensei. You know I would die before betraying a comrade, let alone my own student.”

Sasuke smirked. “It’s good to see you too, Sensei.”

* * *

The next afternoon, Minato summoned his son and Sakura to Kage office. Upon entering, the pair exchanged a confused look at the two people flanking him, Nara Shikamaru (who had been the one to escort them there on orders) and Uzumaki Kushina.

“Kaa-san, what are you doing here?” Naruto asked. Sakura twitched, hitting him on the head. 

“Baka! Don’t be so rude!” Sakura scolded as Naruto whined. She bowed respectfully. “Please forgive him, Hokage-sama, Naruto often forgets when formally summoned he is to address you as the Yondaime.” 

Minato’s eyes crinkled with laughter. “Tsunade-sama has trained you well, Sakura-Chan. But in this instance, I have in fact summoned you here in an informal manner.”

“Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan, Minato-kun and I wanted you to hear it first from us, before word spread like wildfire.” Kushina added with smile.

Blue eyes and green eyes again shared a perplexed look. 

“Uh, what’s going on? Why are you guys acting so weird?” Naruto’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

Shikamaru sighed. “This is going to be troublesome, but we might as well just come out and say it. Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha.” 

Sakura and Naruto gasped. 

“What? When? How?” Naruto’s face split into a wide grin. Sakura’s expression lightened as well. 

Minato exhaled deeply. “Sasuke was undercover the last three years with Orochimaru, smuggling information and working to dismantle Oto from the inside. In order for this mission to succeed, Orochimaru needed to believe Sasuke had truly given himself to the Snake’s cause and offer of power. Sasuke was the only real candidate for the job- so, under the guise of defecting, we sent him to Oto. The only three people who knew about this mission were Fugaku-san and Itachi-san. They met with him roughly every three months to pass information and ensure he was on course with mission requirements.” 

“Last night Sasuke killed Orochimaru and blew up the hideout with Yakushi Kabuto inside. There’s no confirmation yet on whether he was a confirmed kill. I’ve sent a team of ANBU to examine the wreckage. Due to his sacrifice and success, I have promoted him to the rank of Jonin.” 

The reaction between the two teammates was as varied as the Sakura and Naruto themselves. The pinkette looked completely blank- clearly trying to process the information that so conflicted with what she had been told the last three years. The Jinchuriki on the other hand, shook with anger, eyes glowing red. 

“Tou-chan, how could you do this?” Naruto roared. “You kept me and Sakura-Chan in the dark for years! You saw what Sasuke leaving did to us, the pain it caused. How could you be so damn cruel?”

“Naruto-kun-“ Kushina started gently. 

“No, Kaa-San!” Naruto interjected firmly. “I need to hear this from Tou-Chan. He owes us an explanation.”

Minato’s guilty expression made his wife’s heart clench. “I am truly sorry for the pain I’ve caused you and Sakura-Chan, Naruto. But for Sasuke’s safety, you had to be kept in the dark. If word had got out he was spying on Orochimaru before Sasuke was strong enough to defend himself, he’d have been killed.” 

“Hokage-sama, where is Sasuke now?” Sakura asked respectfully. 

“He’s being debriefed at Shinobi Intelligence by my father, Ino, and Mornino Ibiki.” Shikamaru said, he felt bad for his friend’s pain. 

“Does Kaka-Sensei know? Mikoto-kaa and Izumi-nee?” Naruto asked. 

Minato nodded. “Yes, they were present when he returned last night. Though I believe Izumi-san was informed last night by Itachi.” 

“So, as usual, we’re the last to know.” Naruto scoffed angrily. Sakura place a gentle hand on Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Naruto, the Hokage was only doing what he thought was right. All that matters now is that Sasuke is home safe.” 

Looking over at his teammate, Naruto saw the comforting smile on her face. 

“Sorry, Sakura-Chan.” Naruto said. “But I need more time than you do to forgive.”

“Naruto-“ Minato started but his words died in his throat as Naruto stormed out. 

“Don’t worry, Hokage-sama.” Sakura bowed respectfully. “I will talk him down.” 

Minato offered a weak smile. “Thank you, Sakura-Chan.” 

Sakura gave Kushina a warm hug before chasing after Naruto. 

“Man,” Shikamaru sighed. “I knew this was gonna be a drag.” 

Kushina smiled at Shikamaru. “You’ve always been so good to our son, Shikamaru, thank you for looking out for him.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Naruto’s gonna be Hokage some day, he’ll need an advisor that can keep him on task.” 

Minato smiled. “Your Will of Fire burns bright, Shikamaru. Thank you for all you do.” 

Blushing under the praise, Shikamaru bowed before exiting the office as well, leaving Kushina and Minato alone. 

“He hates me.” Minato whimpered into his wife’s arms. “Our son hates me.”

“No, Minato-kun, he doesn’t hate you.” Kushina whispered comfortingly. “Naruto loves you so much, that’s why this is so hard for him. You are his hero, his role model. Just give him some time, tenshi. He will come around.”

Minato sunk further into his wife’s embrace. He wondered what people would think of the Yondaime, known for his nerves of steel, reduced to a whimpering puddle seeking strength in the arms of his wife. It occurs to Minato then that maybe the strength of a Kage doesn’t just come from the love and support of his people, but his spouse as well. He could not do it without his firey wife, and never did he want to.

* * *

Sasuke exited the intelligence building flanked by his brother and his father. It had been a grueling ten hours of questioning and depositions but the intelligence team saw no lie in him- he had remained loyal to Konoha through his entire time in Oto. 

“Your mother is planning a party for tomorrow night to celebrate your return.” Fugaku chuckled. “I’d rest up while you can, from the sound of it, it’s gonna be as big as Obito and Rin’s wedding.”

Sasuke frowned. “Kaa-San knows I hate parties.”

“I’m in the dog house kid, sorry.” His father ruffled his hair. “Keeping your mission a secret from your Kaa-San all these years has her miffed- she’s going to make me pay dearly for it.”

“Meaning she’s finally getting the bathroom remodel she’s wanted the last six months.” Itachi smirked knowingly. 

“And all the flowers in the Yamanaka shop she desires.” Fugaku replied earning chuckles from his sons. 

“I wouldn’t laugh just yet, Aniki, how did Izumi take the news?” Sasuke smirked. 

Itachi frowned at his Otouto. “She wasn’t pleased either. I’m taking her shopping tomorrow before the party.”

Sasuke was about to reply as they stepped into the late afternoon light when the words were lost at the sight before him. 

Naruto stood, clad in his black and orange jumpsuit and headband, grinning widely. Next to him Kakashi, completely unchanged, lone eye visible, though the book in hand was green, not orange. Sakura was at his side wearing a white lab coat over a pair of sea foam green scrubs. 

Team Seven, reunited at last. 

Naruto approaches first, Itachi and Fugaku fell back to give the two friends some space. 

“You’re a Teme, you know that?” Naruto said, though he was smiling. 

“Hn. Yeah. I know. Listen, I didn’t mean what I said at the hideout.” Sasuke replied awkwardly, he’d never been one for apologies. “I was just trying to get you out of there.”

“Whatever.” Naruto grinned, extending his fist. Sasuke smirked, bumping it. Before he could stop it, Naruto quickly put him in a head lock and rubbed his fist into Sasuke’s spikey black hair. “I can’t believe you went undercover with the snake! That’s fucking wild!”

“Well, I suppose some things never change, do they?” Kakashi chuckled as he and Sakura approached. Naruto finally released Sasuke, who shoved him harshly in return, pinning him with a death glare for good measure. 

An awkward silence hung in the air as everyone waited for Sakura’s reaction. Itachi half expected the pinkette to punch his brother into Kage mountain. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke.” She smiled. “I’m glad you’re well.” 

Sasuke nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Yosh!” Naruto punched the air. “Now it’s time to celebrate! To Ichiraku!”

Sasuke sighed. “He’s not changed a bit, has he?” 

Kakashi chuckled, placing a comforting hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “No, but in some ways, that’s the greatest comfort of all- knowing somethings never change.”

“We’ll see you at home, Sasuke.” Itachi waved to his brother falling into step with Fugaku as they left the intelligence building. 

“I need to go, too.” Sakura smiled benignly. “I’ve got a shift at the hospital.” 

“What? But Sakura-Chan!” Naruto whined. “Team Seven has finally reunited! We can’t celebrate without you!”

“Sure you can.” Sakura chuckled, shoving her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. “Besides, Tsunade-Shishou will kill me if I call out.”

“I wouldn’t make that call with a kunai to my throat.” Kakashi deadpanned. 

“Exactly.” Sakura winked. “You boys have fun.”

“Ugh, fine, but you better be at Sasuke’s party tomorrow night!” Naruto called as Sakura walked away, waving off his threat as she did. 

Whatever Sasuke had expected Sakura to act like upon his return- it was most definitely not that. 

* * *

“Twerp, I cannot believe you fucking did that shit!” His cousin Shisui downed another cup of sake. “We all thought you’d straight up abandoned the clan. The elders wanted to burn your name off the Wall of Warriors when they found out.”

Sasuke remembered the pride he felt at six years old carving his name upon entering the academy. It was a rite of passage for Uchiha clansmen and clanswomen upon entering the Academy. 

“Itachi-kun convinced them not to, he was adamant he could turn you away from ‘the path of darkness’.” Izumi smiled. “Who knew he and Fugaku-sama were such great actors.” 

Sasuke smirked. He had learned from his mother that Itachi had proposed to Izumi six months after Sasuke had gone undercover. His brother, however, had insisted upon waiting for Sasuke to return to the fold. Izumi, always steadfast in her love for Itachi, had whole heartedly agreed. Now at 21, his soon to be sister-in-law was a Jonin that split her time between teaching at the Academy and missions. She now possessed a two Tome Sharingan. 

Shisui, it seemed, had not changed a bit. He still split his time between the police force and and ANBU. He flirted with girls and ate like pig. Perhaps Kakashi was right, it was good to know some things would never change. 

The party was in full swing, the formal celebration hall was filled to the brim with people and representatives from all the clans, the entirety of the Konoha 13 and the Jonin instructors. Even the Hyuuga were there. The Hokage and Kushina were of course in attendance though Naruto seemed to be pointedly ignoring his father. Off in the corner Naruto and Kiba were sneaking swigs from a Sake bottle they’d stolen from the bar. 

“Hey, where’s the cutie?” Shisui asked randomly. 

“Who?” Sasuke rose a brow. 

“Sakura-Chan, duh.” Shisui smirked at Sasuke’s eye roll. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed she’s not here.”

In fact, Sasuke was acutely aware of his female teammate’s absence from the festivities. He’d been nervous about seeing her tonight given her rather stiff welcome home. Despite everything that had happened, Sakura was a member of Team Seven and not having her at Ichiraku to celebrate had felt wrong. He spied Yamanaka hanging off the arm of his replacement, Sai. 

Sasuke had to admit, the blonde was a bit scary during his interrogation. She’d clearly learned well from her mentor Morino Ibiki. 

“Ino. Where’s Sakura?” Sasuke asked tonelessly.

“She went on a last minute mission.” Ino replied with an almost imperceptible smugness. 

“Ugly went to Suna with Yamato-Taichou and Shiranui Genma.” Sai said with a fake smile. 

Sasuke didn’t think he’d ever grow to like his replacement. Especially now that Sai had insulted Sakura behind her back. 

“What the fuck did you just call her?” Sasuke bit out. 

“Easy, Sasuke.” Kakashi appeared at his side, hand on his shoulder. “It’s a joke between them, a nickname.”

“I don’t know, Sempai.” Shisui frowned. “Seems pretty rude to be a nickname. Not to mention inaccurate. Sakura-Chan is hot.”

Izumi and Itachi shared an exasperated look, knowing Shisui was only doing this to get a rise out of Sasuke. 

Before anyone could speak further on the matter Naruto bounced over. 

“Ne, Ne, Shisui-Nii san, you gotta come see this, Kiba is puking his brains out!” Naruto laughed so hard he was gripping his side, face flushed from the alcohol. Ino curled her lip in disgust and walked away, Sai following her obediently. 

“Oh man, I gotta see this!” Shisui bolted along side Naruto to ridicule the loud Inuzuka. 

Sasuke rolled his neck, shrugging off the burning sensation of the cursed seal. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed with all the commotion. Excusing himself from the table where Itachi, Izumi and Kakashi were chatting, Sasuke snuck outside to the gardens of the ceremonial hall, past where Kiba was puking his brains out and back to the main house. 

It was odd being in his old home again but most of it was unchanged, his room untouched, just as he had left it that night three years ago. Sighing, Sasuke went out to the Enegawa and sat looking up at the moon. Shiro, now ten years old, came over a bit slower than he had as a seven year old dog. 

He had been more excited to see Sasuke than anyone, save maybe his mother and Naruto. 

“Hey, buddy.” Sasuke murmured as the fluffy dog laid beside him, head resting on Sasuke’s lap, enjoying how Sasuke scratched him behind the ears. 

“Sasuke-Chan?” Mikoto called gently, smoothing the skirt of her party dress as she joined him outside. “You left the party. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Sasuke nodded. “Too many people. It was all a bit overwhelming.”

Mikoto smiled knowingly. Sasuke had never been good at confiding in people save a few including Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto; but it seemed Mikoto was still in that exclusive group. 

“It’s too bad Sakura-Chan couldn’t make it.” Mikoto pouted. “I so enjoy her company, she was so kind while you were away. Dropping by for tea, making sure I was okay.” 

Sasuke sighed, leaning his head back against the porch post. “I owe her an apology.” 

“Yes,” Mikoto smirked. “You do. But I won’t hassle you about it tonight. Tonight, I’m just going to be glad you’re home safe.”

Sasuke, who rarely even smiled, leaned forward and kissed his mother’s temple. “I missed you more than just about anyone, Kaa-San. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Never.” Mikoto said fiercely. “I’ll never give up on my boys.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what I guess would be called a filler of sorts. Please don’t hate me, there is plenty of SasuSaku time to come but for now our boy deserves the cold shoulder. I recognize that Sasuke and Sakura are probably a bit OOC, however given that this a completely different universe not filled with heartache and childhood trauma, I expect them to be a bit more acclimated. Also as much as I love Sakura, and I really truly do, I found her constant begging for Sasuke’s attention and love a little exhausting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy meeting some old friends in this chapter 🙃

“Now that Sasuke-kun is home, Itachi-kun and I have decided to set a date.” Izumi said over lunch with an excited smile. She was clad in her Jonin uniform, having worked a half day at the Academy filling in for an instructor that had been sick. Sasuke himself had just woken up and was not known for his good moods first thing in the morning- or afternoon. Since his return a little over a week ago, the young Uchiha had mostly stuck to the main house and the training grounds with Team Seven. Back in Oto, they stayed underground so often time became a bit irrelevant. He slept when he felt like it, trained when he wanted, ate when he was hungry. 

Mikoto had taken to making large portions of his favorite dishes once she’d learned he had basically lived off of protein shakes and solider pills while undercover- a hot meal was only found when he went on missions for Orochimaru. Sasuke saw the anger in his mother’s eyes at his treatment while in sound. Mikoto made it a point to give him every luxury possible, not that Sasuke asked for it. She’d bought him a slew of new clothing and shinobi gear, she and Naruto had given him a new forehead protector. She had also bought him a new bed, since clearly he wasn’t going to fit on the one he used as a kid. 

Even now, Mikoto piled his plate high with Onigiri and chicken satay. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Zumi-Chan!” Mikoto grinned. “What’s the date?”

“September 10th.” Her brown eyes glittered. “Do you think we can book the ceremony hall in time?” 

“You’re marrying the future head of the clan, I’m sure they will be more than accommodating.” Mikoto grinned, sitting down beside her youngest son who just continued to eat and wake up properly as the girls chatted. 

“I’m so excited, Kaa-san.” Izumi sighed dreamily. “We’ve waited so long and now it feels like everything is falling into place.”

“I know the feeling, I remember it well when I married Fugaku.” Mikoto blushed. “Have you picked out invitations? You’ll need a lot for the reception.”

“After lunch I was going to head over to the cute little stationary boutique in the market district. Do you want to come?” Izumi asked. Her own mother had died while Sasuke was away. He could tell Mikoto loved Izumi as much as her own two boys and the feeling was clearly mutual. 

“Sasu-chan, do you think you’ll be okay alone?” Mikoto asked. 

His mother had also taken to ensuring there was someone always home with Sasuke. Evidently Tsunade had told Mikoto that shinobiwho spent long periods of time undercover often had a hard time reacclimating to life in the village. Sasuke, however had always been an introvert and didn’t care to spend time with many people outside of his team and his immediate family. 

“You’re welcome to come with us, Sasuke-kun.” His future sister-in-law teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Over his dead body would he do any wedding planning activities outside of holding shopping bags. 

“I’m meeting the team to train in an hour. I’ll be fine.”

* * *

When Sasuke got to the training grounds, Naruto was already warming up with a couple of clones. Yamato and Sakura were off to the side looking over about a dozen scrolls and talking to each over intensely. Kakashi and that asshole Sai were nowhere to be seen. 

“Sasuke-Teme!” Naruto bellowed, grinning excitedly. “About time!”

“I’m still early.” Sasuke retorted. “Where’s Kakashi?” 

“Kakashi-Sempai and Sai are on a mission till the end of the week.” Yamato said with a friendly smile. Itachi had told him Yamato was still active ANBU until he took over as Captain of Team Kakashi after the famed Suna Mission. 

Sasuke rose a brow. “Are you two not training?” 

“There are different types of training, Sasuke.” Sakura said simply, her eyes never leaving the scrolls. 

“Sakura-Chan is trying attempting to learn a jutsu or a seal to help stabilize my chakra when the Kyuubi’s power leaks out.” Naruto smiled warmly at their pink haired teammate. 

Naruto had told him, heavy with shame, that he’d lost control on the way to Orochimaru’s hideout and hurt Sakura. Sasuke recalled seeing the scratches on her arm, now he could see the faint, jagged scars still hadn’t gone away despite her advanced healing abilities. Sasuke had to admit, he felt awkward around Sakura. He’d been back nearly 10 days and only seen her twice. Once when he first got home and briefly a few days ago when he’d gone to the hospital for a physical and cellular analysis due to the drugs he took in Sound. 

“Alright you two, first things first.” Yamato said. “No advanced Ninjutsu or Forbidden Techniques. Sparring only until further notice, Hokage’s orders.”

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms petulantly. Clearly he had not yet forgiven the Yellow Flash for keeping the other members of Team 7 ignorant of Sasuke’s mission. “What’s Tou-Chan’s problem, anyway? How are we supposed to get better if we can’t properly train?” 

“I don’t know, but I also don’t make it a habit of questioning the Hokage’s orders.” Yamato smiled sympathetically.

“Naruto, show a bit more respect for your father! He’s the Yondaime!” Sakura growled. 

“Baka.” Sasuke scoffed. 

Naruto sucked his teeth but muttered his compliance. Stomping off to the center of the training grounds and screaming at Sasuke to hurry it up. 

Which only made Sasuke walk slower.

For the next hour Sasuke and Naruto sparred. While there was still an undercurrent of competition between the two, it was obvious the playing ground was level when it came to techniques. Absently, Sasuke wondered why the Hokage had barred them from advanced ninjutsu. It wasn’t often that Naruto was right, but they were both arguably the strongest in the village- surely Minato would understand their need to practice advanced techniques? 

He didn’t have much longer to think on it before Yamato called a halt.

“Alright, I think I might have it this time.” Sakura said. “In theory, I should be able to use the Stabilizing Seal with the Fifth Edict of Enlightenment Jutsu. It won’t be as strong as Yamato-Taichou’s Tenth Edict but with Sasuke’s Sharingan we should be able to bring Naruto back to reality. However, we won’t know how many tails it can suppress, the tenth edict can suppress up to four. It’s fair to hypothesize this can suppress two tails.” 

“I thought only the First Hokage and Yamato could do it?” Sasuke asked. 

“The Tenth Edict, yes. However, there are other Elder Style jutsus.” Sakura replied. 

“Damn, Sakura-Chan, will you able to maintain a seal and a jutsu at the same time?” Naruto asked. “I mean you’re chakra control is perfect but even Tsunade Baa-Chan would have a hard time with that.”

“I know I can.” She smirked proudly. 

Naruto grinned, Sasuke couldn’t help but be impressed. The Sakura of his youth had been a timid, insecure girl with a lot of heart but no real talent. Now it would seem, she was the most changed of the three. She was a Chunin now, meaning she had to have gained some capacity of skill. 

This, Sasuke concluded, was going to be interesting. 

“What do you need us to do?” Sasuke asked. 

“Use your Sharingan and get the fox to provide enough chakra to elicit one tail, then two.” Sakura instructed. “Yamato-Taichou will be standing by with the Tenth Edict ready to go should the need arise. “

“Sakura-Chan, don’t you maybe want to build up-“ Naruto started, before Sakura gently interrupted. 

“I’m not going to activate the Stabilizing Seal or start the Fifth Edict Jutsu until one tail is released- if we’re in the field and this happens, I won’t have much time. I need to train like we’re in battle. The Akatsuki are not going to waste time. If anything they’ll instigate a fight and attempt to draw out the tails faster in hopes you lose control before we even get a shot at suppressing it.” Sakura smiled, resting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder comfortingly. “Trust me, you know I’d never do anything to jeopardize your safety.” 

Naruto sighed. “I know, Sakura-Chan...I just don’t want to lose control around you again. I’ll never forgive myself for what happened at Tenchi Bridge.”

“I’ll have her back and yours.” Yamato smiled encouragingly. “We’re a team, part of being a team means allowing your comrades the opportunity for growth. Sakura is doing this to protect the team, and give me a break every once in a while.”

The three teens chuckled. 

“Alright!” Naruto exclaimed with his usual bravado. “Let’s do this! Dattebyo!”

The four moved into position; Sasuke and Naruto stood about ten feet from each other, far behind the raven haired teen was Yamato, sitting surrounded by the pillars of his Tenth Edict Activated and at the ready. Sakura stood between Yamato and Sasuke about five feet from each. 

“Ready, dobe?” Sasuke taunted, activating his three tome Sharingan.

“Heh, bring it, Teme.” Naruto grinned. 

Sakura watched with bated breath as Sasuke and Naruto stood still, the sound of wind in the trees and the occasional bird chirping the only noise breaking through the silence. Sasuke was deep in Naruto’s subconscious, likely they were both cajoling the nine tails to pour over some of his chakra. 

Two more minutes passed. 

“Sakura, get ready.” Sasuke said abruptly as he surfaced back to reality. “He’s about to open up!”

“Hai!” Sakura said, reaching into her pack and producing the scroll. As she unraveled the scroll the chakra surrounding Naruto shifted and the cloak appeared. She bit her thumb and swiped the blood across. 

“Stabilizing Seal!” Sakura made a series of hand seals as the first tail began to form. A flow of multicolored chakra emanated from where Sakura stood and shot towards Naruto. 

Sasuke grit his teeth as the first tail fully formed. 

“Sakura...” He said warily, glancing back at the pinkette. He saw the determination in her green eyes, something he’d not seen since she protected him in the Forest of Death. 

“Shannaro! I know.” Sakura replied. She made another series of hand seals while maintaining enough chakra to keep the stabilizing seal active. Sasuke noted that the second tail was, in fact, forming at a much slower rate than the first had. 

It was working. 

“Elder Style: Fifth Edict of Enlightenment!” Sakura activated the jutsu and from the ground five cherry blossom trees popped up, each with intricate carving depicting the five elements and candle lit flames between each. Sakura’s arm extended much like Yamato’s, the Kanji for ‘Suppression’ on her hand. 

It felt like hours, but in reality was only about a minute and a half before Naruto slowly came out of the cloak. He swayed slightly on his feet and Sasuke flashed in the blink of an eye to his friend’s side, catching Naruto’s weight before he fell to the ground. 

“Y-You did it, Sakura-Chan!” Naruto grinned despite the exhaustion. “Holy crap!”

Sasuke looked back over at Sakura who was panting a heavily herself resting on her hands and knees. 

“Oh, Kami!”’ She wheezed. Yamato went over and rested a hand on her back asking if she was okay. “J-Jeeze, Yamato-Taichou! This stuff isn’t a joke!”

Yamato laughed. “Sakura, that was an impressive display of Chakra control. Tsunade-sama was right, you have surpassed her.”

Sakura smiled shyly under the praise of their captain. 

“Man, Sakura-Chan’s really something.” Naruto said warmly. “She’s caught up to us in her own way, eh, Teme?”

“Yeah, I guess she has.” Sasuke smirked. 

The pair limped over to where Sakura was standing beside Yamato, still a bit flushed but having appeared to catch her breath. 

“Thank you, Sakura-Chan.” Naruto grinned. “Thanks for looking out for me.” 

Sakura grinned cheekily. “It’s not just me you have to thank, Hinata-Chan helped me find the stabilizing seal in the Archives.” 

“What!” Naruto shouted so loud Sasuke winced and dropped him like a sack of flour. 

“Dobe, you fucking busted an ear drum!” Sasuke hissed. 

The blonde ignored him. “Sakura-Chan, why didn’t you say anything? You mean this whole time you’ve been researching you could have been talking me up to her? Did she ask about me? How did she smell?”

Sakura wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t sniff her, you weirdo, but she definitely smells better than that ramen you bathe yourself in. I don’t know how Kushina-San tolerates it.”

“B-But Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan and I have only been on one date and...”

Sasuke and Yamato shared a wry look as Sakura continued to taunt and tease Naruto, withholding information from him about Hinata. 

“Were they like this as kids, too?” Yamato asked. 

“Yeah.” Sasuke smirked. “Though usually Sakura hit him by now-“

“Baka! I can’t believe you took her out for Ramen for a first date! I told you to go to the dumpling cafe she likes!” Sakura conked Naruto on the head. 

“Ah, there it is.” Yamato chuckled.

* * *

His mother was still out when Sasuke got home from training. Sakura had departed first despite Naruto’s begging for them to hangout and watch the sunset like they did as Genin. She kindly refused saying she had plans for the evening, offering him, once again a pleasantly stiff goodbye. The young Uchiha munched on an onigiri, his mother always made sure there was plenty of food in the fridge for snacking through the day (feeding three shinobi men was no small feat), and thought of the Sakura predicament. 

She wasn’t unkind to him, per se, but the affection Konoha’s Blossom had once held for Sasuke had morphed into something he couldn’t quite label. Sakura’s regard for him was like a cold winter morning: bright and sunny but held no real warmth. Sighing Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It hurt his brain to think about it. Once showered and changed into casual clothes, he laid out on the enegawa, the late afternoon sun warming him pleasantly. Shiro padded over and nosed Sasuke’s arm away so that he could lay in the crook of his arm, snoring contentedly. 

Sasuke smiled softly before dozing off. 

He didn’t know how long he was out, but when his mother woke him up, the sun was nearly set. Shiro had already woken up and wandered elsewhere. 

“Sasuke-kun.” She smiled softly. “We’ve got company.”

“Who?” He yawned, stretching out and standing, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Where is he?” Came a boisterous voice from inside the house. 

“Oh, no.” Sasuke groaned. 

Obito burst out onto the Enegawa, wide grin on his scarred face, the eye he’d given to Kakashi covered by a patch under his headband. “I can’t believe this! Sasuke!” 

The spikey haired Uchiha wrapped Sasuke in tight embrace and laughed loudly. 

“I knew it! I knew you weren’t a traitor!” Obito boomed. “Anata! Tell Sasuke I always believed he was innocent!”

Rin appeared then with a wide smile, a small dark haired toddler in her arms giggling. “Hello, Sasuke-kun! It’s good to have you home, and yes, Obito-kun always defended your honor when anyone spoke poorly of you.” 

“Hn. Good to see you, Rin. You look well.” Sasuke greeted cordially, smirking as Obito rolled his eyes at Sasuke’s ambivalence to him. “Who’s this little guy?”

“This, is our son, Hiruzen.” Obito said proudly, slinging an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. “He was born the day after you left Konoha.”

“You named him after Old Man Third?” Sasuke asked. The nickname had stuck from hearing Naruto call him that for years. 

“It seemed only right.” Rin smiled sadly. “He was so good to all of us. He died for his village, we can only hope Hiruzen inherits his will of fire. Say hi to your cousin, Sasuke, sweetie.”

“Hi!” The little boy chirped, waving with a shy smile. 

Sasuke smirked softly and waved back a bit awkwardly. “Hi.” 

“Minato-Sensei told me when I reported in from my mission that you’d returned from being undercover with Orochimaru!” Obito said. “I came home and told Rin we had to come and see you immediately!” 

“Joy.” Sasuke deadpanned, elbowing his cousin in the gut playfully. 

“Will you all stay for dinner?” Mikoto asked hopefully. “Itachi, Izumi and Fugaku will be home any time now and it will give us all a chance to play with Hiruzen!”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Rin asked.

“Nonsense! The more the merrier!” Mikoto giggled, playfully pinching Hiruzen’s cheek, who giggled in return. Rin and Hiruzen followed Mikoto inside to help start dinner. 

“Alright, twerp, spill.” Obito slung his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders once again, grinning like a fool. “I want to know everything. I don’t care if you’re tired of telling the story. I wanna hear how you fucking offed that perv Orochimaru.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his energetic cousin, nearly as hyper as Naruto, but complied nonetheless, allowing himself to be dragged into the dining room. Hiruzen sat patiently in his father’s lap gnawing on a carrot as Sasuke told the story of how he killed Orochimaru, leaving out the part about absorbing the white snake’s power. Rin and his mother chatted about her work at the hospital as she helped chop vegetables. 

“Sakura-Chan has been so helpful picking up shifts when I need to be home with Hiruzen. I can’t thank her enough!” Rin gushed.

“Oh, I just adore her!” Mikoto cooed. “She was such a friend to Izumi-Chan and I while Sasuke was away. Truly she helped us through those dark first weeks.”

Sasuke ached knowing how much pain his mother had been in during his time away. The heart break he’d dealt her, while unintentional, was no less excruciating. Sasuke ignored whatever Obito was blabbering about in favor of listening to the women gossip about his teammate.

“She’s always so busy, I wish she’d take some personal time off and date around, she’s quite the catch and so many men ask her out- she could be married at settled by 18!” Rin giggled. 

“I agree, though I can’t blame her for focusing on her career. It’s so refreshing to see young Shinobi women rising through the ranks. Sakura-Chan is well on her way to becoming a legend, just like her Shishou.” Mikoto replied proudly. 

Before Rin could reply, Itachi and Izumi entered the main room. 

“Zuzu!” Hiruzen cried out excitedly, making grabby hands for the pretty young woman. Izumi grinned widely and gladly held the small boy Obito gently passed her, nuzzling his cheeks affectionately. 

“Hello, Hiru-Chan! What a pleasant surprise!” Izumi squealed, walking over to Rin and giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

“Come to scrounge a meal off Kaa-San like the old days?” Itachi chided, sitting next to Sasuke. 

Obito grinned. “Had to come and see the Twerp. Just got back from Ame. Kami but do I hate it there.”

Itachi scoffed. “Tell me about it. Such a dreary place. No wonder all the shinobi are so miserable there. How was training today, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke shrugged. “Good.”

“I ran into Yamato-Taichou on the way to pick up Izumi, he told me about Sakura’s sealing and elder technique, quite impressive.” Itachi smiled. 

“What technique?” Obito asked, sipping the sake Izumi had poured out for all the adults. 

Sasuke told them of her concurrent use of both the Fifth Enlightenment and the Stabilizing Seal. How she was able to suppress the cloak within three minutes without missing a beat. 

“That’s the most impressive display of chakra control I’ve ever heard of.” Rin said, gaping in astonishment. Mikoto and Izumi shared equally astounded expressions. 

“What a teammate, she did all of that to help protect Naruto and you from being hurt by the Nine Tails.” Obito shook his head in amazement. 

Sasuke remained silent, though Hiruzen began to fuss, wanting to get down. Izumi complied and everyone watched as he waddled over to where Sasuke sat and plopped down beside him, carrot in hand. He grinned toothily at his older cousin before climbing over his legs and sitting in Sasuke’s lap. 

“Sasu, din din!” He said, pointing to the empty plate in front of him. 

Sasuke, mildly amused with the small child, shook his head. “Not yet, it’s not done.” 

Hiruzen pouted, gnawing on his carrot once more and he leaned into Sasuke’s body. Rin and and Izumi were both making heart eyes as his mother pulled out her camera and snapped a few shots of the pair. 

“Smells good in here.” Fugaku said, announcing his arrival. He smirked at his youngest son, greeting Obito and Rin warmly. Or as warm as Fugaku could. Sitting at the head of the table, he took a drink of sake. “How was training, Sasuke?”

“Fine.” Sasuke shrugged, turning the carrot around so that Hiruzen didn’t eat the green leafy top. 

“Good, because I have news.” Fugaku smirked. “When you come off leave, you’ll join the Police Force as a Lieutenant.”

Everyone gasped. Sasuke blinked. 

“You‘ll still get to go on missions with your team, obviously, you’ll fill in as your schedule permits, much like the medics do at the hospital.” Fugaku smirked, raising a his sake glass in toast. “Congratulations.”

Everyone raised their cups to him. 

“To Lieutenant Sasuke.” Itachi grinned proudly, bumping his brother’s shoulder gently. 

“To Sasuke!” Everyone chorused. 

“Sasu!” Hiruzen cheered excitedly, earning laughs from all the adults. 

Sasuke chuckled as well, actually enjoying his time with his extended family. Slowly, he was beginning to remember what it was like to be surrounded by people who cared for you, people who wanted to make sure you were fed and clothed and healthy and happy. In the midst of the surrounding conversation, Sasuke felt himself slowly relax into his place amongst his clan once more. 

Absently, and for a reason he couldn’t truly name, he thought of Sakura. 

And his heart raced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just appreciate Momma’s boy Sasuke? 😀😍


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s only one way to get through some things: together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for the long update time! In my defense I’ve been reveling in newly wedded bliss (my now husband and I eloped on the 25th and are just so over the moon!) and working OT (I’m an ICU nurse working on the frontline of this covid pandemic, if you love me at all wear your masks and wash your hands people). Also this is a LONG chapter and took forever to type so I hope you guys like it. If there are errors I’m very sorry, I’ve edited but I wanted to get something up for everyone! I’m so relieved to hear everyone likes the storylines so far and welcome all and any feedback/constructive criticism/positive reinforcement! I love this story and want to continue updating as often as I can but I will not promise a time frame- again working OT blows. I hope everyone is enjoying the summer and this slow burn ;)

Another week went by and still Sasuke barely saw Sakura. They had only trained together once in the last seven days and it was to practice the Sealing Elder Technique. Apparently she was always working at the hospital or training with Tsunade. Sasuke rolled over in bed, shoving his face into his pillow. How was he supposed to apologize if she was so keen on avoiding him? It annoyed him how much energy he put into thinking of Sakura. 

Before he could elaborate any further on that idea, Konoha’s Number One Knucklehead Ninja burst into his bedroom. 

“Teme! Wake the hell up! Team Seven has been summoned to the Hokage’s office!” Naruto exclaimed, tossing clothes in Sasuke’s face as he sat up. 

“I will fucking end you, dobe.” Sasuke seethed. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever your mom has food for us downstairs and hurry it up! We might finally be getting a mission!” Naruto waved absently as he headed back down stairs. “Mikoto-kaa can I have extra pork belly?”

* * *

Sakura, of course, was early to the Kage’s office. She waited outside for her two teammates, yawning. She’d been sleeping soundly when the summons arrived by hawk. Between the hospital, training, and missions Sakura was busier than both her teammates combined. 

“Tch, not that they noticed.” Sakura scoffed to no one in particular. 

The pinkette would be lying if she said she had not been avoiding Sasuke. Hindsight being 20/20, she understood now why he had to leave the way he did. Truly, she didn’t resent him for leaving her on the bench. Could he have found somewhere safer? Sure. But time was of the essence and she genuinely understood why he did and said those things. 

But it begged the question...what were they to each other? Even before he’d left to go undercover, Sasuke never truly considered Sakura a friend. A burden? Yes. Teammates? Sure. Friends? Negative. She and Sasuke just didn’t have the bond that he and Naruto had. To be fair, she probably wouldn’t be where she is today if Sasuke’s departure and Naruto’s failed retrieval hadn’t motivated her to become the apprentice of the Slug Sannin. 

So, here she was, avoiding him like the plague, still trying to deny the blatant truth. 

Haruno Sakura was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. It was just law of the universe at this point. But she didn’t love him for the trivial things other fan girls did; for his fame, his fortune, his family name, his good looks. 

Sakura loved Sasuke for the way he protected her. Sakura loved Sasuke for the sacrifice he made for Konoha- willingly gave up three years of his youth to dismantle Otogakaru and assassinate Orochimaru. Most of all, Sakura thought, she loved Sasuke for how much he loved his family and friends. Sure, he wasn’t the best at expressing it. But if you knew him like she did, you would see it. 

You would see the soft way he looks at his mother, his willingness to do just about anything to make her happy. 

You would see how he admires his brother, how he prizes Itachi’s opinion above all others. 

You would see how deeply protective of Naruto he is. Nobody messed with his best friend (save Sasuke himself) and got away with it. 

You would see how he secretly worshiped Kakashi, his old Sensei, who saw in him first the potential his own father didn’t. 

Uchiha Sasuke would lay down his life for those he loved- that was his will of fire. 

Sakura, however, knew she didn’t fit into that category. So caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed the pair approaching. 

Almost.

“Quit fucking bitching, Teme. Not everyone sleeps till noon!” Naruto barked. 

“Well I do, so stop fucking talking so much. You’re gonna give me a migraine.”

“You’re gonna give me a migraine.” Naruto puffed his cheeks and mimicked Sasuke’s words in a high pitched voice. 

“You know what, you’re so annoying, it doesn’t even matter that you have the tailed beast inside you, the Akatsuki would throw you right back the minute you opened your obnoxious trap.” Sasuke hissed. 

Naruto gaped at Sasuke’s insult before launching himself and tumbling them both to the ground. “Say it to my face you limp noodle!” 

“I just did you fucking retard-“ 

Sasuke’s insult was interrupted by a grip on the back of his ear and Naruto being pried off of him. Somehow, Sakura had managed to throw them both back ten feet, slamming them each into a wall. 

“Owwwww!” Naruto groaned. 

“Ughn!” Sasuke grunted rubbing the back of his head. 

“Are you two done acting like children?” She asked hands on her shapely hips, her narrowed gaze threatened worse punishment should they continue. “We’re about to be late for our meeting with the Hokage and if you two embarrass me in there, so help me Kami I will tell your mothers! Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-Yes, Sakura-Chan!” Naruto stuttered out. 

“Y-Yeah.” Sasuke muttered blushing. 

“Good.” She grinned, back to her chipper self. “Let’s go in now.”

Sasuke and Naruto followed her obediently, neither daring to incite her wrath, as they walked to office of the Hokage. Knocking twice, the Yondaime gently called for them to enter. 

“Ne, Ne! Ero Sennin!!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly rushing forward. 

“What’s up, Naruto? Been staying out of trouble?” Jiraiya chided, fist bumping the blonde. 

Naruto laughed. “Never!”

“Tsunade-shishou?” Sakura inquired with a smile. 

Her blonde mentor smiled. “Sakura, punctual as ever.” 

“Aniki?” Sasuke rose a brow at his brother, clad in his standard Jonin uniform, the Uchiha fan printed on the left arm of his long sleeved shirt. 

“Otouto.” He smiled. 

Behind the Hokage stood all three of the aforementioned persons, each sharing the same knowing smirk. 

“Welcome Team Seven.” Minato grinned. The three teens stood at attention in front of the Yondaime. “It occurred to me that you three, despite sparring together the last few weeks, have not been formally assessed for your skill and teamwork.”

The three shared a confused look. 

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Jiraiya grinned. 

“Hai!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Uchiha Sasuke.” Itachi said gently.

“Hai.” Sasuke murmured. 

“Haruno Sakura!” Tsunade said sharply. 

“Hai!” Sakura stiffened, eyes determined. 

“You three will face a familiar opponent to assess just how much you’ve grown these last three years apart training.” Minato said with a playful grin. 

“A familiar opponent?” Naruto questioned. “Who is it, Tou-Chan?”

The Yondaime nudged his head over to the open window. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura crowded around to see who it was. Low and behold, a familiar head of silver hair and a mask leaned casually against the Kage Building’s exterior. 

“Kaka-Sensei!” Naruto and Sakura chorused with wide grins. Sasuke merely smirked at his old mentor.

* * *

The three were instructed to meet at Training Ground Three at 5 o’clock sharp. As she always was, Sakura was the first to arrive. She’d learned her lesson on punctuality the hard way from Tsunade. A medic, Tsunade had told her, must always be on time. Must always come when called- it is the difference between life and death. Sensing a familiar chakra, Sakura panicked. She’d thought Sasuke and Naruto would show up together, but evidently the pair had split up after lunch because Sasuke was approaching solo. 

Sakura inwardly groaned. She’d been avoiding this very scenario for weeks. Curse Tsunade-Shishou’s brutal ingraining of punctuality!

“Dobe not here yet?” Sasuke drawled, leaning against the fence a few feet from where she was sitting with her long legs extended, hands resting on her lap. 

“No, I thought he’d be with you.” Sakura gave him her best fake smile. 

“Tch. I ditched him after lunch. There’s only so much Uzumaki I can handle in a day.” Sasuke groused. 

Sakura chuckled lightly, before closing her eyes and raising her face up to the sun. She could feel Sasuke’s gaze on her, the thought made her shiver. Did he...find her attractive? Was he bored and she was just something to observe? Did he hate her? All the thoughts made her dizzy.

“How is the hospital?” He asked after a few minutes of deafening silence. 

Sakura’s breath caught in her throat. Was Sasuke attempting to make conversation with her? 

“Oh, uh, it’s good. Busy, as always. We’re having a bit of a baby boom so I’m in the Maternity Ward a lot.” Sakura said. “How’s the wedding planning going for your brother and Izumi-Chan?” 

Sasuke gave her a bored look. “She threatened to take me cake tasting for worrying them so much while I was undercover.” 

Sakura giggled. “There are worst methods of torture, believe me, my best friend is an interrogator.” 

Sasuke smirked softly. Sakura’s heart raced. He became serious after a moment. 

“Sakura, I-“

“TEMEEEE! SAKURA-CHANNNN!” Naruto bounded over. “Man, we’re gonna kick Kakashi-sensei’s ass today! Dattebayo!” 

Sasuke glowered at his best friend. 

“What? What did I say?” Naruto asked confused. 

Before anyone got a chance to respond, Kakashi poofed into existence. 

“Well, well, isn’t this a nostalgic sight.” Kakashi’s eye crinkled as he smiled beneath the mask. “Come on, let me explain the rules to you all.”

Sharing a wry look the three followed their old Sensei to the clearing where the three wood pillars stood almost unmoved by the passage of time. 

“Man, does this bring back memories!” Naruto exclaimed.

“It certainly does.” Sakura echoed quietly. The memory of her begging Sasuke to stay still plagued her, haunted everything they had ever shared as a team. 

“So, Sensei, how does this work?” Naruto asked bouncing on his toes. Sasuke couldn’t help but feel the adrenaline pump as well. It had been a long time since he’d had a real fight. Due to the Yondaime’s orders, he still had yet to see the full extent of Sakura and Naruto’s abilities. 

Wordlessly, Kakashi reached into pocket and removed a familiar pair of bells. “So, let’s see how much you three have grown. The rules are the same as the first time we met. I don’t care how you do it, just take a bell away from me. If you don’t-“

“Pursue me with the intent to kill...” Naruto interjected with a determined grin. 

“We won’t be able to get the bells, right?” Sakura finished with a gleam in her eyes. 

Sasuke smirked patronizingly. “Are we allowed to use shiruken this time?” 

Kakashi chuckled. “Exactly. You have till sunrise tomorrow.”

“Now then, shall we begin?” Their old Sensei asked casually as he closed the little green book shut. 

Naruto tightened his head band. “You’re not going to do it while reading your book this time around, Kakashi-Sensei?”

“Or have you already finished reading?” Sakura teased, slipping on a pair of black gloves, flexing her hand in a fist. 

Sasuke tightened the strap that held Kusangi on his back. “Or is it just as lame as we think it is?”

“Nope...just thought I’d save the fun for later. Besides...” Kakashi replied as he place the book in his pouch and moved to lift his headband out of his face. “Well, I kinda get the feeling I may have to get serious this time around.” 

Kakashi’s lone Sharingan exposed, Sasuke smirked. 

The three teens stood tense, ready for the signal to start. 

Well, Sakura and Sasuke were anyway. 

At the slightest jostle of the bells, Naruto, capricious as ever, pulled shiruken from his pouch and threw them at Kakashi. “Let’s go!” 

The silver haired Sensei ducked and expertly retaliated with shiruken of his own while Naruto was in mid air. Summoning a clone, Naruto quickly pulled himself out of the path of the oncoming shiruken. 

“Not bad.” Kakashi murmured.

“Nice! He was able to doge the attack while exposed in midair with the help of a clone.” Sakura commented. 

“Aa. Dobe’s not a total idiot.” Sasuke smirked. 

Landing on his feet as Kakashi rushed at him, Naruto transformed the clone into a fuma shiruken. However, he wasn’t fast enough to stop Kakashi from blocking the attack. 

“Okay, that’s as far as you go.” Kakashi said lightly. His expression softened as he looked at Naruto. “You’ve gotten pretty tall, kiddo...and not only that...” 

A shadow clone of Naruto snickered as he held a kunai to Kakashi’s back. 

“Your timing with the shadow clones has gotten better. You’ve grown Naruto, however...it seems you’re just as impatient as ever.”

Sasuke and Sakura both shared an annoyed looked. 

“I haven’t even said start yet, have I?” Kakashi remarked. “Now then, let’s begin.”

Sakura shifted her stance, smirking in anticipation. Sasuke move his arm to cup the hilt of his sword, brow lowered in determination. 

“Ready...start!” Kakashi said before proofing away. 

Sakura and Naruto gasped. Sasuke let a breathless chuckle escape. Clever as ever, Kakashi. 

“Damn! I’ve been had!” Naruto groaned. 

“Naruto, you goof!” Sakura chastised with an affectionate eye roll. 

“You’re such a fucking pain dobe.” Sasuke muttered activating his three tome Sharingan.

“Hey, I heard that you Teme!”

Ignoring the jape, the three young shinobi began to look around for any sign of the copy nin in the setting sun. 

The pinkette studied her surroundings. Looking first right, above, left and behind. 

“If he’s in none of those places...” she whispered as Naruto and Sasuke looked at her curiously. “Then there’s only one place left...”

Sakura smirked, rearing back a chakra filled fist she punched the ground. “He must be below!” 

The earth beneath her fist erupted and splintered as a mini earthquake shook the ground violently enough to knock both Sasuke and Naruto off their feet. They looked at each other with equally terrified expressions. 

“H-Huh?” Naruto stuttered out. 

Dust billowed out from the rubble revealing Kakashi, wide eyed and brow twitching. “W-What...ridiculous strength...”

Sasuke smirked slightly, standing up and dusting the dirt from his pants. “Heh...looks like she didn’t just pick up medical ninjutsu from the Slug Sannin...”

“Kaka-Sensei...” Sakura cooed. 

“Huh?” He replied intelligently. 

“Found you.” The satisfied smirk on her face told the three men all they needed to know. 

This time around, Sakura wasn’t going to be watching their backs. 

“We better stop acting like idiots in front of Sakura-Chan...we’re gonna get killed...” Naruto said softly. “She’s a medic nin now, too. Baa-chan must have taught her all her tricks...”

“Aa. But...” Sasuke agreed, studying his pink haired teammate with his Sharingan. “It’s more than that though. That kind of strength requires near perfect chakra control- released precisely at the point of impact.” 

“Sakura Chan’s always been more of a Genjutsu type...” Naruto added. Realization dawned on him. 

Sasuke nodded. “That, combined with her medical ninjutsu and chakra enhanced strength...Sakura has likely already surpassed Tsunade-sama.” 

The Kyuubi and Uchiha heir could only stare in amazement at their teammate. 

“Alright, I guess it’s my turn...” Kakashi drawled once he’d pulled himself out of the wreckage Sakura’s fist had created. 

“Not so fast.” Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi. “Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!”

Kakashi barely dodged the stream of electricity sent his way, flipping a few meters out of reach. “Change in chakra form? Advanced even for a prodigy like you, Sasuke.” 

Sakura’s eyes widened. Elemental change in chakra form? How had he advanced so quickly while with Orochimaru? It had to have been the drugs they experimented on him with. But with skill like that, it was only a matter of time before ANBU would recruit Sasuke.

“He’s running into the forest!” Naruto called. 

“Don’t fall for that old trick.” Sakura said. “We need to come up with a plan of attack.”

“Our best bet is get him surrounded.” Sasuke replied. 

“Heh, no problem there.” Naruto grinned, cracking his knuckles. 

The three raced into the forest hiding behind trees and bushes, finally catching Kakashi off guard. Naruto threw three kunai, the copy nin narrowly slipped out of the way, deflecting the head on attack. Rebounding around a tree limb, Naruto dodged a slew of kunai from Kakashi and landed on his feet with a Shinobi’s grace. Sakura walked up beside him, Sasuke at her back. 

“Let me teach the three of you something.” Kakashi said. “Shinobi battle skills part one...Taijutsu!” 

Dashing forward, Kakashi went directly for Naruto, kicking and punching faster than he could keep up- provoking the blonde to jump out of the line of fire. 

“You’re wide open!” Sakura called. Attacking Kakashi with a series of punches and kicks, each narrowly missing. “If I can just get one...”

“It won’t mean a thing if you don’t hit me!” Their masked Sensei taunted. 

The pinkette grit her teeth and sent another quick punch that Kakashi barely jumped out of time for causing her fist to collide with a tree, breaking it in half as if it was weaker than a tooth pick. 

“Phew.” Kakashi muttered with a deadpanned expression. “That was a close one.”

Sasuke took the opportunity to jump in, sliding to a start by kicking the legs out from under Kakashi. He quickly recouped and jumped to his feet. Drawing his katana, Sasuke and Kakashi entered a series of attacked and deflections, kicks and punches so fast that Sakura could barely keep up watching them. Sasuke’s skill with a blade was amazing to witness, as if it was an extension of his own being. 

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” Naruto bellowed. Two clones appeared and jumped into the fray just as Sasuke and Kakashi pushed apart from each other due to equal force of attack. As he slid back out of the way, the shadow clones descended onto Kakashi. 

“Alright.” Kakashi revved. “Bring it on!” 

Several clones were knocked off, one even made it near the bells but Kakashi was just too fast, throwing said clone into a nearby tree. Jumping into the air, Kakashi lured three of Naruto’s clones into dancing leaf shadow. 

“Hey, that’s bushy brows technique!” Naruto gasped.

“It’s Kakashi-sensei’s copy ninjutsu!” Sakura exclaimed. 

“Fuck, Naruto’s stuck in it now.” Sasuke griped. 

Once the dust had settled after impact, Kakashi emerged alone and looked around curiously. “So...where’s the real one?”

“Here I come!” Naruto exclaimed leaning from the bushes, two fingers poised for attack. “Secret Finger jutsu! A Thousand Years of Death!” 

Kakashi’s eyes were wide in shock, narrowly jumping out of the way and up into the air a few meters off. 

Naruto cursed at his foiled attack. 

“Seriously, dobe.” His best friend muttered in exasperation. It was then Sasuke noted Sakura wasn’t beside him. 

“That was a close one, in another sense.” Kakashi groused. 

A moment later, all three men noticed Sakura descending in the air, her kick dead set on Kakashi who’d been distracted by the onslaught from Naruto. “Cha!”

Dodging her attack by a hair, Sakura’s kick collided with a tree, once again breaking it in half as if it was no more a twig than it was an oak. Panting as he slid out of the way to a stop, Kakashi’s expression wilted a bit as his three former students lined up against him once more, each with a more determined expression than the last. 

“It used to be so easy.” He whined quietly. ‘Their teamwork isn’t half bad for being apart three years,’ Kakashi mused inwardly, ‘though Sasuke seems to be awkward trying to make the dynamic work. It’s likely that while undercover with Orochimaru Sasuke worked independently for the most part...though I want to find out what happens in the next volume...’ 

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” Naruto interrupted Kakashi’s inward musings. In an instant, dozens of Shadow Clones appeared surrounding him. 

“As always, the sheer number of shadow clones amazes me...” Kakashi said fascinated. 

“Let’s go!” Naruto hollered and the clones followed him into a head on attack. 

The silver haired nin leaped and dodged and parried and countered several clones with expert precision and anticipation. Noticing he was focused on the attacking clones, Sakura threw a chakra filled punch into the dirt hoping to knock their old Sensei off balance. Several of Naruto’s clones poofed away as Kakashi leapt in the Knick of time to avoid being swallowed by the splintered earth. 

In a flash, Sasuke was at Kakashi, who was still off balance from Sakura’s attack and landed a series of lightening quick kicks and punches. He was so fast, Kakashi didn’t even have the chance to properly avoid the attacks. Pulling out a kunai, he blocked the incoming attack from Kusanagi and gripped Sasuke’s wrist. A smirk played the teen’s lips. Sensing a sinister presence at his back, Kakashi released his hold on Sasuke and jumped into mid air, narrowly avoiding two snakes that could have easily wrapped him in a suffocating bind. 

“Jagei Jubaku.” He drawled lazily as the summoned reptiles receded into Sasuke’s person.

* * *

“Things are getting interesting.” Jiraiya mused from his perch in the tree. Then he paled. “Sheesh, a temper and inhuman strength...you’ve made yourself a fine second, Tsunade.”

“Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are pretty good, aren’t they?” Shizune remarked excitedly. 

“Things are just getting started.” Tsunade replied wryly, a proud smirk played her lips watching her apprentice keep up with the young Uchiha prodigy and blonde Uzumaki. 

Itachi smiled gently watching as his brother stood alongside his friends in battle for the first time in three years, happy to see Sasuke making a genuine effort at their team dynamic. “Otouto has surpassed me, it would seem. The ability to summon snakes while in the midst of a fray is elite, even as ANBU go.”

“Aa.” Fugaku remarked with a tone somewhere between fondness and pride. “Proficient with his weapon as well, faster than even Shisui. Looks like Sasuke made the most of his time while undercover in Oto.”

Mikoto grinned, looping her arm through her red haired friend’s arm. “They seem to work in sync well, though I dare say Sakura-Chan is giving the boys a run for their money!”

“Yes she is.” Minato agreed with a smile. “Naruto is going to have to be careful not to annoy her, he might come home with brain damage.”

“I-I just can’t b-believe how g-grown up t-they all a-are.” Kushina sniffled into the spare hanky Mikoto had pulled from her apron. “The boys have gotten so handsome and Sakura-Chan’s s-so beautiful I can hardly stand to l-look at her!” 

“O-Oh, now you’ve set me o-off, Shina-chan.” Mikoto whimpered into her own handkerchief. “It seems like just yesterday w-we were dropping them o-off at the a-a-academy for their first day...”

Minato and Fugaku shared an indulgent smirk at their wives behavior. Though they two most powerful men in Konoha, deep down they secretly shared their wives sentiments. 

Time indeed had flown by.

* * *

Standing on the broken pieces of earth, the three students opposite their Sensei anticipated retaliation. However, in a flash, Kakashi was gone. 

“Damn, he’s run into the forest again!” Naruto cursed. 

“We need to be wary, he’s likely already setting traps for us.” Sasuke said, sheathing Kusanagi. 

“Whatever, c’mon! Let’s get after him!” Naruto stared to race off when Sakura grabbed him by the back of his collar halting his stampede. “Hey, Sakura-chan, what gives?”

“Sasuke is right. We need to move carefully.” Sakura scolded. “We have time till sunup, let’s take advantage of it.” 

“Ugh, fine!” Naruto grumbled with a pout falling into step with his teammates. 

“Dobe, take it easy. Konoha wasn’t built in a day. Honestly you’ve learned no fucking patience in the last three years.” 

“Shut up, Teme! You’re just jealous!”

Sakura rolled her eyes fondly at the pair as they bickered quietly through the forest.

By the time nightfall had descended, the trio had not found any trace of the infamous copy nin. 

“I could’ve sworn I heard the bells over here!” Naruto said. 

“Be careful, there’s the possibility he jostled them on purpose.” Sakura warned.

“Yeah, it’s Kakashi-Sensei after all.” Naruto agreed. 

“It’s only reasonable to assume in the three years we’ve trained, he’s learned a thing or two as well.” Sasuke added. “He knows now old tricks won’t work.”

Before Naruto or Sakura could vocalize their agreement, an apparition appeared. 

“Naruto...Sasuke...S-Sakura.” The maimed image of Haku sputtered before them, blood spewing out from his mouth. “M-My old friends...”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “H-Haku?”

“...Help me...I-I escaped the Mist...” Haku rasped, stalking towards them. 

“It’s too bad...” Sakura said sadly. “Haku didn’t deserve his fate.”

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her curiously. 

“Release!” Sakura’s hands went into a seal. In a flicker, the illusion dissipated. “I’m not fooled by your illusions, Sensei!” 

Naruto made seals for Kage Bunshin, creating a Rasengan. Sasuke pulled his Katana from its sheath, Sharingan activated.

“Naruto, Kakashi is behind that tree over there.” Sasuke instructed. 

“Oh no!” Kakashi muttered to himself. 

“Yeah, I know.” Naruto grinned in anticipation. He raced ahead as the clone disappeared with a fully fledged “Rasengan!”. 

Mowing down a tree, Kakashi backed out into the clearing to avoid annihilation. 

“Kakashi-Sensei.” Sakura inquired sweetly. 

“Huh?” He said dumbly.

“You have something to say, don’t you?” She taunted. “I missed it before.”

Deadpanned and embarrassed by Sakura’s dig, Kakashi sighed. “Shinobi battle skills part two...Genjutsu.”

Sasuke smirked. Sakura had caught the vision a second before he did. She’d always been skilled at disbanding Genjutsu with her logical and analytical brain that rival Shikamaru’s. 

“You fell so easily for it back then.” Kakashi sighed, shoulders slumping. 

“Kakashi-Sensei talk about lack of pizazz! No way we’d fall for those same old tricks.” Sakura teased haughtily. 

“Yeah, that’s right!” Naruto agreed loudly. 

“Now that’s not always the case.” Kakashi replied mischievously.

It was then the three noticed the two bells on the ground between the students and their old Sensei. 

“Alright! He dropped the bells!” Naruto excitedly raced ahead despite Sakura’s command to wait. “They’re mine!”

Two seconds later, the blonde was upside down held suspended in the air by his ankle looped in a booby trap. 

“See, Naruto still falls for the same tricks.” Kakashi’s eyes crinkled affectionately. Naruto poofed out of existence, earning a wide eyed surprised expression from Kakashi. 

“No way I’ll fall for a trap like that!” Naruto bellowed punching Kakashi in the face- only only for him to poof away, a log in his place. 

Sakura gasped. “Substitution jutsu!”

“Damn!” Naruto growled. 

“Kakashi always uses a clone or substitution for the first attack. You should have known better, dead last.” Sasuke scoffed. 

“I don’t see you helping out, Teme!” Naruto shook his fist at his best friend menacingly. 

“I suspected he’d pull something like this, we’re back at square one-“ Sasuke’s reply was interrupted by Sakura. 

“Arguing will get us nowhere fast. Let’s move on. The next lesson is Ninjutsu, Kakashi-Sensei is highly proficient elemental jutsu of various styles. This is where he will-“

Sakura’s lecture was interrupted by a barrage of Kunai. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke deflected the attacks with Kusanagi, blocking the one’s aimed at himself and Sakura, pulling her behind protectively. They were barely an inch apart, the heat radiating from his skin sent shivers down Sakura’s spine. 

“Are you okay?” He asked not unkindly, his breath fanning her cheeks. 

Stiffening, Sakura stepped back a few more paces than probably necessary. “I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, unsure of why she was so defensive all of a sudden. He didn’t have much time to dwell on the matter. After Naruto had deflected the kunai aimed at him, in retaliation he produced several shadow clones that threw kunai at Kakashi- which he again escaped from at the last minute. Naruto had transformed one of the clones into Sakura and used her attack as a diversion, only to be thwarted as Kakashi caught on. 

Distracted by his musings of the clones, he almost didn’t sense the chakra signature from above. Sakura barreled down from the night sky, a chakra filled fist glowed nearly as bright as the moon. 

“I’m finished if she even grazes me!” Kakashi remarked aloud. 

Narrowly, the closest any of his students had been all night to inflicting any actual damage, Kakashi leapt out of her line of fire. When Sakura’s fist collided with the ground, it caused an explosion larger than any attack she’d thrown since they started the bell test. Several hundred meters of forest became a rubble splintered trees, displaced dirt and clouds of dust. 

Sasuke had to admit, Sakura was twice as scary as she was pretty- and it was no secret she’d grown very beautiful in the three years since they’d seen each other. He’d even noticed at Orochimaru’s lair when they’d attempted to rescue him while undercover. 

Looking up, Sakura noticed she’d missed and sucked her teeth, annoyed. 

Sasuke took the chance to draw Kakashi out and leapt into action. Making signs, he produced a fireball jutsu, three times the size of the one’s he made while a genin. When the smoke had cleared, Kakashi was standing on the river’s surface. Naruto and Sakura quickly ran to his side. 

“Shinobi battle skills part three...Ninjutsu!” Kakashi said, leaping back a bit farther and making hand signs so fast they couldn’t follow. 

“Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!” Kakashi raised his hand to his mouth and flames exploded into the air. Sakura and Naruto leapt out of the way just in time. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was standing tall, not a single hair out of place. At his feet, a charred snake. 

“Orochimaru’s snake substitution!” Sakura exclaimed quietly. 

Smirking, Sasuke created seals at a rapid speed. “Chidori Nagashi! ”

Streams of electricity bounded towards Kakashi. Creating a mud wall to shield himself, the silver haired nin had disappeared when it crumbled under the strength of Sasuke’s lightening. 

“Where is he?” Naruto asked looking around. Suddenly, a hand grasped his ankle and pulled him below till only his blonde head was exposed. 

Sasuke turned back to look at his teammate a few meters off, all too familiar with Naruto’s predicament from personal experience during the first bell test. “Head hunter jutsu!”

Naruto’s head poofed away. Noting Kakashi’s surprise, Sakura raced up to flank Sasuke, Naruto not far behind as he jumped out of his hiding spot in the bushes. The three went at him head on. 

Kakashi once more leapt back on the water’s surface creating seals faster than the human eye could follow- though with the Sharingan Sasuke was able to read him like an open book. 

“Get ready!” He warned. 

“Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu !” 

Skidding to a halt, at the sight of the wave, the three were swallowed by its force and pushed under the tidal wave’s surface. The water cleared, panting and tired from using so much chakra, Kakashi notes his former students absence.

* * *

“Fire style, earth style and water style all consecutively. Ordinarily impossible.” Naruto said as the three leapt through the trees. 

“He’s not called the copy nin for nothing.” Sakura added, easily keeping pace with her two male teammates. 

“They aren’t just your run of the mill ninjutsu either.” Sasuke said. “That was advanced water style technique. He’s got dozens of ninjutsu, but only so much chakra. He won’t be able to keep going with that many attacks back to back.” 

“We need find a weakness.” Naruto said, brow lowered in determination. “Even the infamous Copy Nin’s got to have one!”

* * *

“This is going to be a long drawn out affair.” Jiraiya yawned. 

“But there’s still plenty of time till dawn.” Tsunade said. “Things might just be settled quicker than you expect.” 

“Sasuke has mastered Snake Replacement.” Itachi smirked. “Looks like Orochimaru really did teach him everything.”

“I hope none of them are injured.” Mikoto frowned. 

“Sakura-Chan can handle that.” Shizune said confidently. “She’s surpassed Tsunade-sama in medical ninjutsu and poison analysis.”

“That would mean her ninjutsu rivals Kakashi’s- skill wise.” Minato marveled. 

“Naruto-kun is using his strength with clones to his great advantage!” Kushina grinned. “It’s new generation of Sannin.”

“Yeesh, way to make a man feel old, Shina!” Jiraiya joked. 

“Before long, Jiraiya-sama, I think we all must come to terms and realize the new generation has displaced us.” Fugaku chuckled. 

* * *

“I’m glad the Uchiha are on Konoha’s side.” Sakura panted with a small smile. “I’ve never had to go up against the Sharingan before now.” 

Sasuke smirked back, chuckling. Sakura had managed to keep up flawlessly- she’d changed in more ways than he’d expected. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me too.” Naruto agreed. 

“Even then, the speed of his hand seals are the real issue. We’ve got no way of anticipating what’s coming. There’s no hope of beating him in ninjutsu till we get rid of those hands.” Sakura continued. 

“Yeah, that’s Kakashi-Sensei for you.” Naruto said seriously. “He’s smarter than Shikamaru, his nose is better than Kiba’s and his Sharingan is on par with Itachi-nii’s.” 

Sasuke tried not to let the last part of the dobe’s comment bug him too much. Naruto was right, however. Sasuke had not awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan. “We could hold him down with Shadow Snake Hands after Naruto diverts his attention with clones. Sakura could then attack with Cherry Blossom Clash and grab the bells.”

“Nah, we’ve been using that approach all night!” Naruto argued. “It’s not worked. He’ll dodge it!”

“He’s got a point.” Sakura agreed. “Kakashi-Sensei will be expecting a combo attack.”

Sasuke sighed. She was right, of course. “He’s got to have a weakness- everyone does.”

Sakura considered his words. “Hmmm...well, though he’s skilled, Kaka-Sensei isn’t nearly as talented at Genjutsu as you and I are. We might-“

“I’ve got it!” Naruto interrupted earning a glare from Sakura. “Eh, hehe...before you hit me, just listen! I’ve got an idea!” 

“R-Really?” Sakura stuttered. “Well? What is it?”

“If you think back...” Naruto giggled between sputtering phrases. 

“Quit stalling!” Sakura grinned conspiratorially. It was hard not to be excited around Naruto, the guy was infectious that way. 

“C’mon, dobe, spit it out.” Sasuke growled impatiently. 

“Well, you see...” Naruto continued, telling them his assessment of the copy nin’s lone weakness. 

“Naruto!” Sakura laughed. “You’re right! I never would have thought that! Not only does it occupy both hands, but he can’t avoid the Sharingan either!”

“And then we seize the bells!” Naruto concluded with a proud grin.

Sasuke’s mouth flattened in a thin line. “I can’t believe I spent three years undercover with Orochimaru, endured torturous training and drug experimentation...for this.”

“He is the number one unpredictable ninja!” Sakura winked. 

Sasuke couldn’t help the small smirk that crept to his face. How long had it been since Sakura treated him with something akin to the warmth of a teammate? Not once since he’d returned had her cheeky humor or smiles been directed at him until this very moment. A stirring in his chest told Sasuke that the warmth Konoha’s cherry blossom had shown him was a sensation he’d never tire of. 

“Alright, let’s make the first move!” Naruto punched his hand excitedly. 

“Right! Let’s go!” Sakura agreed. 

“Aa.” Sasuke agreed. 

* * *

In the end, Kakashi opened his eyes to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all standing before him, bells in the blonde and pinkette’s hand. 

“A ninja is supposed to read what’s underneath.” Naruto taunted. 

“Isn’t that right, Sensei?” Sakura grinned. 

“Some things never change.” Sasuke smirked, arms crossed. 

Kakashi laughed, face palming himself. “You got me, I guess”.

The three erupted into laughter, Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that even covered in dirt and dust and sweat, Sakura lit up the night brighter than any star when she smiled. 

“I should have gone ahead and just finished it.” Kakashi drawled. 

“I don’t know how you even like those books. They’re so boring. I didn’t make it ten pages!” Naruto griped- then grinned. “Yep- I didn’t even finish it!” 

“W-What?” Kakashi sputtered, aghast at the plot Naruto had devised. 

“It was all Naruto’s idea. He knew you couldn’t handle spoilers, pretty good strategy, huh?” Sakura added cheekily. 

Kakashi bowed his head in defeat. 

“You three have certainly grown in your time apart.” A familiar voice interjected. 

The three teens turned to see the Yondaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Itachi approaching. 

“Well done, Sakura.” Tsunade complimented, ruffling her short pink locks. 

“Shishou!” Sakura grinned proudly, blushing. 

“Ne, ne, Tou-Chan, Ero-sennin, did you see us?” Naruto bounced up grinning. “Team Seven kicked ass!”

“We certainly did.” Minato grinned at his son as Jiraiya ruffled his spikey blonde hair. 

“Well done, Naruto.” Jiraiya chuckled. “That brain of yours works differently, but it certainly got the job done.”

Itachi approached his younger brother with a smile. “Well done, Otouto. Tou-San watched as well, he was very impressed.”

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly as his brother poked his forehead. 

“Well, Kakashi, anything to add?” Minato asked his former pupil. 

“They got the bells so I guess...” Kakashi trailed off with a shrug. 

“Right.” Minato nodded. 

The three teens shared a confused look. 

“What’re you guys talking about?” Naruto asked suspiciously.

“We’re talking about your status for the future though each of you are of different rank.” His father smiled. 

“Our status?” Naruto inquired. 

Minato turned his gaze to Tsunade and nodded. 

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Tsunade said sternly. 

“Huh?” 

“Answer me!” Tsunade scolded. 

“H-Hai!” The junchuriki sputtered, standing at attention. 

“Haruno Sakura,” Tsunade commanded. 

“Hai!” Sakura stood at attention, well versed in how to properly address the slug sannin through her years of brutal training. 

“Uchiha Sasuke.” Tsunade called.

“Hai.” He replied. 

“The three of you and Hatake Kakashi shall be hence forth known as Team Kakashi.” 

“Team Kakashi?” Sakura echoed in a whisper. 

“Ne, ne, what does this mean?” Naruto grinned. 

“The three of you will form a team with Kakashi-senpai and carry out missions together, that’s what it means.” Itachi elaborated with a smile. 

“It’s not like the old days. We’re no longer teacher and students, we will work together as equal Konoha shinobi. Got it?” Kakashi said. 

“Yeah, we got it alright!” Naruto pumped him fist into the air. “Team Kakashi is gonna kick some ass isn’t that right, Teme? Sakura-Chan?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but he was smirking in agreement. 

“Wait, what about Sai and Yamato-Taichou?” Sakura asked. “They’re a part of the team too, Hokage-sama.”

“On larger missions we will be sending all of you as a team.” Minato said. “As it stands right now, we will rotate out. Sakura and Sasuke both have obligations outside of mission requirements at the hospital and police department.”

“What does that make me, chopped liver?” Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff. 

“Baka! Respect your father!” Tsunade scolded earning a scared expression from Naruto.

“Naruto,” Jiraiya started seriously. “You must not stay in the village too long at a time. Your movements are tracked too closely by the Akatsuki.” 

The blonde looked down, somewhat ashamed of his life putting his friends, family and village at risk. Sakura elbowed him playfully, her bright smile bringing him out of his dark thoughts. “Don’t worry, Naruto. We’re with you every step of the way. Right, Sasuke?”

The younger Uchiha nodded. “To the very end.” 

Naruto was taken aback for a moment before grinning in response. “Yosh, Team Kakashi is ready for anything- believe it!”

* * *

“Gee, you guys sure have gotten strong.” Kakashi commented walking behind the three teenagers, beside him Itachi. “I never thought you would have gotten the bells.”

“It’s was a very impressive display of growth.” Itachi agreed, not missing the way his younger brother would sneak glances at the pinkette beside him. 

“I think I might’ve surpassed you, Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto gloated. 

“What a bunch of talk you are.” Sakura chastised Naruto. 

“Well, I’m still young, you see. The other day I developed an incredible new jutsu-“

The loud rumbling of Naruto’s stomach interrupted Kakashi. “Awww man, I haven’t eaten ramen since we met up before the bell test!”

Sasuke frowned. “It’s been nine hours, dead last.”

“Exactly! That’s too long!” the blonde whined. 

“Well, I’m actually pretty hungry, too.” Sakura commented. “Beating up on Sensei works up an appetite.”

“It’s settled! Let’s make a beeline for Ichiraku!” Naruto hollered racing ahead. 

“Wait up, Naruto!” Sakura laughed. Sasuke bowed his head in exasperation and followed along at a normal pace compared to his teammates. 

Itachi laughed at Kakashi’s sullen expression, clearly crestfallen at his former pupils lack of interest. “They used to be so cute and react to everything back in the day...”

“I miss the days Sasuke used to beg me to train and play hide and seek with him. He’s been back a few weeks and I’m still not used to being called ‘Aniki’ instead of ‘Nii-san’.”

The clack of wooden sandals caught the pair’s attention. 

“Jiraiya-sama.” Itachi greeted politely. 

“Itachi, you look well.” The frog sannin grinned. “When’s the wedding?”

“September 10th.” The Uchiha heir smiled. “We hope to see you there, of course.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Jiraiya chuckled. “I love weddings! Drinks all around!” 

“Indeed.” Itachi laughed. “Speaking of which, I need to meet Izumi for dinner. Safe travels, Jiraiya-sama. See you around, Senpai.” 

“Aa.” Kakashi waved. 

“As agreed, I leave Naruto in your care.” Jiraiya said once Itachi departed. “Akatsuki are gaining momentum. I’ll be off gathering intel for a while.” 

Solemnly, the copy nin nodded. 

“Ja ne!” Jiraiya said before departing in a cloud of smoke. 

A few yards away, Naruto and Sakura were cheering for Kakashi to treat them to ramen. Making an excuse about dropping off unit lists, Kakashi too poofed out of existence. 

“He probably just wants to read that book.” Sakura muttered disapprovingly. 

“Well, I guess it’s just us then! Let’s go!” Naruto hollered. 

“Dobe slow down you’re gonna knock someone over!” Sasuke hissed, but seemed to soften when he heard Sakura’s faint giggle as she ran to catch up with Naruto. 

* * *

Itachi was out on the enegawa when Sasuke returned home from ramen with Sakura and Naruto. The night was warm and fireflies danced in the dark, the half moon lighting up the night sky. 

“Waiting up for me to come home, Aniki?” Sasuke asked with a slight smirk sitting down beside his brother, a bottle of sake and two small ceramic cups between them.

Itachi smiled, tipping back a sip of sake. “It reminds me of when you were late coming home from the academy because you were practicing throwing shuriken.” 

Sasuke chuckled, pouring himself a cup. 

“How was dinner with Izumi?” Sasuke inquired after taking a sip. 

The eldest Uchiha smiled softly at the mention of his fiancé. “Good, she’s excited for the wedding.”

“Aa. She’s certainly waited long enough.” Sasuke smirked knowingly. “Does she like teaching at the Academy?”

“She loves it.” Itachi said after another sip of sake. “The students and parents adore her.”

“I’m glad you didn’t listen to the Elders. You’re going to be Kuranrīdā one day, you’re going to need someone who can support you.” 

“Aa.” Itachi agreed. “How was dinner with the team?”

“Good. Naruto’s still as painful as ever to be around.” Sasuke said without any real malice. Itachi suspected deep down, his little brother actually enjoyed the blonde’s ridiculous behavior. 

“Tou-San was impressed, you know. He couldn’t believe the speed you moved with, the change in chakra form with lightening and the size of your fireball. He was proud.” 

“And you?” Sasuke asked. “What do you think?”

“You’ve surpassed me by leaps and bounds.” Itachi said. “I’m very proud of you.”

Sasuke was quiet for a second before answering. “I thought by going undercover with Orochimaru, by learning his forbidden Jutsu and Snake summoning, that I’d finally gain Tou-san’s respect...but about a year in I realized it didn’t matter. I spent so much time and energy wanting to please him that I lost sight of what matters...who was really there for me.”

Itachi cocked his head, confused. 

“You, Aniki. You have always been the one to listen and guide me.” Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his spikey hair. “Your opinion...a case could be made for Naruto and Kakashi as well...those are the opinions that matter.”

The elder Uchiha brother’s expression softened. “What about Sakura?”

Sasuke flinched at the mention of his female teammate. 

“Have you two...talked about that night?”

“I haven’t really had the chance.” Sasuke confessed. “She’s busy are the hospital when she isn’t training or on missions.” 

“You should find a way to apologize. She never divulged what was said but leaving her on a bench out cold was the height of ungentlemanly behavior.” Itachi remarked with humor, taking a drink. “Kaa-San was furious.”

Sasuke’s face remained a mask of indifference, but Itachi didn’t miss the way his eyes hardened. Sasuke took another sip of Sake. 

“She’s different.” Sasuke clarified, swallowing thickly. “Sakura, she’s...different.” 

“People change.” His brother mused. “Three years is a long time, especially in the shinobi world. You’ve all grown up...well, maybe not Naruto so much.”

Sasuke took another sip of sake before asking quietly. “Do you think she hates me? It feels like everyone does, sometimes. Like they don’t really believe I was loyal to Konoha while in Oto...some of the clan look at me like I’m a traitor.”

“I don’t think Sakura-Chan could hate any one.” Itachi said. “But...you reject someone’s affections enough, it’s bound to affect the relationship. As for the rest of the clan, let them think what they want. Like you said, they don’t matter.”

“I owe her an apology.” Sasuke sighed, removing his headband and rubbing his face almost frustratedly. It wasn’t often his otouto expressed feelings like this. “She’s my teammate, for that reason alone she deserves my respect.” 

“And she’s got a nasty right hook,” Itachi laughed. 

“Good thing I’m fast.” Sasuke countered with a chuckle. 

The brothers sat in companionable silence for a few long moments, sipping their sake and watching the fireflies dance.

“I missed this.” Sasuke murmured softly looking up at the night sky. 

“Me too.” Itachi smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhh how is Sasuke going to apologize??? Tune in next chapter to find out! Also who doesn’t love Itachi and Izumi am I right??? I actually model their relationship a lot off of my own lol. Also, I recognize Sasuke is pretty OOC compared to the original series- I try and stick to who his core character is but this is also an AU where he’s not dealing with the trauma of losing his entire clan. I still want him to be socially awkward, because let’s face it he is, but I want him to have honor and to have genuinely learned something during his time away, to have grown. I hope I did the bell test justice and that Sasuke’s place in it flowed well enough- he’s still getting used to the team dynamic again so he’s going to be a little awkward but I hope the overall flow was good! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me father,   
> which to ask forgiveness for:  
> What I am, or what I’m not?   
> Tell me mother,   
> which should I regret:   
> What I became, or what I didn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update time again. As I said last chapter, frontline Covid worker and newly wed over here lol. I’m also not super happy with this chapter, I had a hard time with both of their voices. I hope it seems real and genuine!

Sasuke watched his female teammate from afar as she effortlessly parried and counterattacked Sai’s advances, her punches creating craters and toppling trees. It was obvious after her performance in the bell test Sakura didn’t need his protection anymore, she was more than capable. Sasuke felt this caused a shift in their dynamic, a mutual respect and admiration for each other’s talents. And quite honestly, Sasuke still didn’t know what to make of their relationship. 

He thought things would be better after the bell test. As it turned out, his genius card officially needed to be revoked because Sasuke couldn’t have been more wrong. Sakura continued to keep her distance and presence companionable, he noticed. Never wanting to force him to be around her if not relevant to the situation- which was stupid because since returning he had genuinely enjoyed when she was around. She only ever touched him when absolutely necessary for healing- when they were kids Sakua had found every reason to hang onto him. She still talked to him, but never in the open manner like she did with their teammates, friends or any of the other Konoha 13. Hell, she was friendlier with Hyuuga Neji than him sometimes it seemed! 

Really, it didn’t matter that his heart skipped a beat when Sasuke saw Sakura. It wasn’t that big of a deal that he leaned into her warm touch when she healed him. He ignored the way his ears burned when the pinkette pinned him during sparring. 

Sasuke internally groaned. There was no avoiding it. 

He needed to apologize to Sakura. 

What was more, he genuinely wanted to fix things between them. Words had never been Sasuke’s forte and as much as he loved Naruto (he would Chidori himself in the face before ever publicly or privately admitting it), the dobe wasn’t going to be much help either. No, for this he needed an expert. Someone smooth, someone who knew Sakura well enough to help him perfectly articulate the message he was trying to get across to her. 

Someone deceptively charming and brilliant. Someone who knew Sasuke’s inability to properly articulate his feelings. Someone who knew Sakura well enough to understand how she would react to his words. Someone like...

Oh. Oh no. 

“Hey, Teme, what’s with the face?” Naruto asked from the shaded spot beside him, downing a bottle of water. “You got super pale all of a sudden.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke waved him off. “I just realized something terrifying is all.”

* * *

Izumi smirked with superiority at her fiancé’s little brother. He’d come to her apartment in the Uchiha compound grumbling about needing her help forming an apology to Sakura for leaving her on the bench. Sasuke sat on her couch, pouting mulishly at the obvious pleasure Izumi was taking at his expense. She’d always been a little put off by the younger Uchiha- he’d never warmed up to her as a kid and to be honest, Izumi found it a bit offensive. Everyone liked her. She was probably the most likable Uchiha out there, save Mikoto. 

“So, you’ve come to me, begging for help-“

Sasuke’s brow furrowed. “Who said I’mbegging-“

“The great Uchiha Sasuke has deigned to seek out the lowly opinion of Uchiha Izumi-“

“Why are you speaking in the third person-“

“To mend your relationship with the village’s most eligible bachelorette, Konoha’s Cherry Blossom.”

Sasuke frowned. “Yeah, that’s one way of putting it, I guess.” 

“Why me?” She asked abruptly. “Really, I’m very surprised. I figured you’d go to Shisui or Itachi for this sort of thing.”

“Shisui would never let me live it down. Plus, he’s always hitting on Sakura. Makes me want to punch him in the face.” Sasuke huffed. “Aniki is perfect and has never had to apologize for anything.”

Izumi gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. “Your Nii-san is not perfect, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun has made his fair share of mistakes, believe me.”

Sasuke rubbed his face in frustration. “So are you going to help me or what?” 

“I have two conditions.” Izumi smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

“Fine. What do you want?” 

“First, you have to help me deliver Save the Dates.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Done. What’s the second?”

“I want you to call me Izumi-nee-chan.” 

“Seriously?” The Uchiha heir deadpanned.

“What? It would go a long way to making me feel accepted into your family.” Izumi crossed her arms, nose in the air. 

“Izumi, you’ve been dating my brother since you guys were twelve. How could I not think of you as my sister?” 

Izumi blushed. “Really? You’re not just saying that because you want help confessing your love to Sakura-Chan?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, again. “I am not-“

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Izumi waved him off. “Semantics.”

“You should know me better than that by now, Izumi. I never say anything I don’t mean and Itachi is...he’s my favorite person and he loves you. Of course I care about you.” Sasuke flushed. 

The brunette’s chocolate brown eyes watered. “T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun. That means a lot.”

“Yeah, well...don’t get used to it.” He mumbled. “So will you help me apologize to Sakura?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “But you’re not getting out of delivery duties.”

Sasuke hung his head in defeat. “I knew I was going to regret this.”

Izumi squealed, clapping excitedly. “Alright, let’s do this!” 

* * *

Sasuke had been at the bench for over an hour waiting on Sakura to return from her solo C-ranked mission two days prior. There had been an outbreak of a nasty virus in an outlier civilian community and the locum doctor requested an extra set of hands to help. His knee bounced anxiously, rehearsing what he and Izumi had come up with over and over, hoping his foot-in-mouth syndrome wouldn’t kick into overdrive the minute he laid eyes on the pinkette. 

After another half hour of waiting, Sasuke had taken to pacing. 

Was something wrong? Had Sakura been injured? Had she gotten sick? Did she-

“Sasuke?” Came the surprised voice of the very woman he’d been thinking of. He spun around and took in her confused expression. “What are you doing out here pacing in the dark?”

“Waiting for you.” He said breathlessly. 

Sasuke could have slapped his forehead. Yeah, cause that wasn’t creepy at all. 

“Why?” She asked incredulously, her hands twisting the strap of her crossbody travel pack. 

“To apologize.” Sasuke all but blurted out.

“Apologize.” She parroted his words like she didn’t quite believe them herself. 

“Yes.” 

“For what?”

“For the night I left. The things I said...leaving you on this bench.”

Sakura offered a fake smile (Oh, how he despised that phony upwards turn of her lips- one couldn’t even really call it a smile) attempting to side step him and wave off the discussion. “It’s fine, Sasuke. Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past, forgotten.”

Sasuke stepped in front of her. “No, really, please, just hear me out, okay?” 

“Sasuke, I’m tired and hungry-“

“Please, just hear me out?” He asked earnestly. 

Sakura studied Sasuke skeptically before she sighed in resignation. “Okay”

“I know you’re mad at me for what I said and did the night I left. I want to fix it. We were friends once-“ 

“Sasuke, I’m not mad that you left me on the bench. I get it. I really, truly do. You were on a mission. ” Sakura said heatedly. “But you’re delusional if you think we were ever friends. At the Academy you acted like I didn’t even exist, always pissed off because I scored higher on our exams. When we became a team you were always so rude and mean. After the Forest of Death you were downright cruel to me.”

Sasuke frowned, looking away from her watery green eyes. She refused to let the tears fall. 

“I tried, Sasuke. I tried so hard to be your friend, but I was never good enough-“

“I’m sorry that I ever made you feel that way, Sakura. You’re a good person, you didn’t deserve that.” He interrupted gently. “As a kid, I was a jealous prick. There isn’t an excuse for it. Uchiha bravado is toxic and I was always so caught up in catching up to Itachi, trying to make my father proud, that I didn’t care whose feelings I hurt- as long as I was better than everyone else.” 

Sakura was clearly stunned silent at the Uchiha heir’s genuine apology. He pressed on despite the tightness in his chest from being so open with his emotions. 

“I know now, after being away for three years, after being with that Snake and missing out on so much time...that it doesn’t matter how strong of a shinobi you become if you’re alone. I spent so much time chasing the idea of being better to gain the respect of people who don’t even matter.”

Sakura softened a bit. “Sasuke, your clan matters. They’re your family. Your father loves you. He’s so proud. I’ve seen him around town bragging about you, I’m sure he only wants what’s best for you.“

He scoffed. “Kakashi has been more of a father to me than Fugaku ever has. It was never just because Tou-san favored Itachi. It was that nothing I ever did was good enough. Kakashi was the first person, other than Itachi, to ever tell me I was enough. That being a good friend, a good person, was more important than living up to someone else’s expectations.”

Sakura gave him a small smile. “He’s good that way, our old Sensei.”

“Don’t tell him I said that.” He smirked. “I’ll never live it down.”

The pinkette giggled lightly. After a pregnant pause, Sasuke took a deep steadying breath. 

“If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would like the chance to prove to you...” Sasuke cleared his throat. “To prove to you I’ve changed. That I can be a good friend.” 

The dinner in his stomach turned sour as his anxiety roiled watching Sakura consider his words, his offer of friendship. He wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t accept his offer of friendship.

But Kami, he prayed she did. 

“I’ll hold you to that, you know.” The pinkette challenged.

Sasuke smirked playfully. “Good. You’ve got a nasty right hook, Sakura. I’d hate to disappoint you.”

Sakura giggled and started walking again. “Didn’t think I’d grow up to be that scary, did you?”

Sasuke chuckled, falling into step with her. “I’ve made a solemn vow to never to underestimate you again, Sakura.”

They bantered playfully all the way to Sakura’s apartment. Now that she was 16, a legal adult by shinobi standards, she’d moved into her own place. He remembered then that she said she had not had dinner. 

“Do you have food in your house?”

Sakura blushed. “Errr...does instant ramen count?”

He gave her an ‘Are you serious?’ look. 

“Sasuke, I am perfectly capable of feeding myself.” She rolled her eyes. 

Sasuke crossed his arms, raising a brow. “Really. Is that why Ino, Kushina and your mother are always bringing you lunch to the hospital?”

Sakura flushed, caught in her own lie. “Really, I’m not hungry- I just want to shower and go to bed.”

Sakura, surprising both herself and Sasuke, leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. A gesture not foreign for Sakura, he’d seen her bestow it upon Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato, even occasionally Sai. But it was the first time she’d ever done it to him.

“You’re sweet to worry.” She smiled. “I did miss you while you were away, Sasuke. Everyone did.”

Sasuke snorted delicately, looking down at his feet. “As always, you see the good in everyone, Sakura. Most villagers think I’m a sleeper agent or something equally ludacris.”

“Give it time, yeah?” She murmured gently, cupping his cheek gently in her hand, his dark gaze meeting her soft green eyes. “You’re a good man, Sasuke-“

“Don’t.” He said, shaking his head. “Don’t say that...you don’t know the things I did for Orochimaru. Anyone else would have been imprisoned, exiled, or executed for the things I helped him do.”

“We are not judged by our actions, but the intent of the action. You are judged by what’s in your heart, Sasuke.” Sakura replied, stepping closer so that their noses were almost touching. “Did you ever take pleasure in doing Orochimaru’s bidding?” 

“No.” He said immediately, disgusted at the even the suggestion of it. “Never.”

“Did you ever betray Konoha or your clan?”

“No.” He said softer, a small smile on his face. 

Sakura’s lips quirked up. “Shinobi...a person, is more than their worst sin, Sasuke. We lead complicated lives, walk the fine line of good and evil...don’t carry the weight of stigma, of past deeds. That’s no way to live a life. Have you...have you been sleeping okay?” 

He shrugged. “Some nights are better than others.” 

Sakura smiled in that way that she had when they were children, like he was something to treasure, someone worthy. She took his hand in hers. “Come, I’ve got something that will help.”

Sasuke allowed Sakura to lead him into her apartment. It was a nice place, very modern with a few tastefully displayed vintage pieces she’d likely inherited from family over the years. He took off his shoes, following her example. Sakura hung up her flack jacket and travel bag. He had to turn away as she pulled the standard long sleeved shinobi shirt over her head, leaving her in a black cloth and mesh tanktop with a pair of slightly baggie shinobi pants. 

“I’ll be right back.” She said before walking into the bathroom. Sasuke wandered around, the walls were covered with pictures of friends and family, a few of them together as genin. Next to the first photo of Team Seven was their most recent photo. Naruto stood in the center flanked by Sasuke and Kakashi on his right and on the left was Sakura, Sai and Yamato. 

“Here.” Said the gentle voice from behind. She was still wearing that tank top and pants combo. He knew she probably assumed it was an innocuous look- it wasn’t particularly revealing nor was it excessively form fitting.

But oh, the way the diaphanous mesh flirted with the skin of her slender torso and her pants hung on her hips, the slightest shift and-

“Take one at bedtime, you’ll sleep like the big baby you are.” She teased gently, knowing he would catch her meaning. 

“For the last time.” He blushed, swiping the bottle. “I’m not scared of needles.” 

“Mmmhmmm, sure.” She grinned cheekily. “And Naruto’s not scared of ghost.”

“And what are you scared of, Sakura?”

“Oh, that’s for me to know and you to never find out.” She giggled, he could only smirk in response. 

“Want some ramen? I put the kettle on.”

“No, I should get home.” Sasuke said, gently shaking the bottle. “I should pay you-“

“Sasuke, stop.” She gently grasped his hand in hers. The feeling sent sparks through his arm and tingles down his spine. Did Sakura feel it too? He wondered. She had to. “We’re friends, it’s what friends do.”

He nodded mutely before opening the door again and stepping out into the night air. 

“Goodnight, Sasuke.” Sakura leaned against the doorframe, the porch light illuminating her delicate features. 

“‘Night.” He murmured, feeling his ears burn as he watched her wave and shut the door to her apartment. 

Sasuke exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in and went home feeling lighter than he had in three years. He took a pill as directed and laid in bed listening to the sound of wind in the leaves. For the first time since returning to Konoha, he dreamed. Not of bloodshed or guilt or the fear in the eyes of Orochimaru’s experiments. 

He dreamed of cherry blossom trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn’t feel like it’s moving to fast or is unrealistic. We have a long way to go yet in the saga of Sasuke and Sakura. I will also be adding hints of other couples I love and be prepared for some blushing! Speaking of, how smutty do y’all want me to get? I’m taking notes here people! Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And little does she know...  
> he thinks of her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I’m sorry to keep you all waiting so long. Covid icu is kicking my ass but I’m happy to announce we are FINALLY done with mandatory overtime after FIVE MONTHS of it. Whew! Didn’t know if I was going to make it there for a bit, depression and PTSD have been rough on me but I feel myself slowing coming out of it. Thanks so much for sticking it out with me. I won’t promise when the next chapter will be, but I love this fic and don’t plan on stopping any time soon.

“Oh, Koto-Chan, I just don’t know how you survived it.” Kushina said over tea at the Uchiha Compound. “When Naruto-kun was away training with Jiraiya-sama, I thought my heart was breaking every day not being able to see him. You must be over the moon Sasuke’s returned- and that he’s been made a Jonin for his success!”

Mikoto smiled at her friend. “I’m so glad he is home and been vindicated by Minato-sama...I just...he’s so different. He’s troubled, feeling like a new kid at the academy all over again. So much has happened the last three years, he feels like an outsider. He’s always been an introvert, but this is...a difficult transition for him. But the last few weeks he’s been completely different! A total 180 degree flip!”

“Naruto-kun has said much the same.” Kushina said, holding her friends hand comfortingly. “He says that ever since Sasuke-kun apologized to Sakura-Chan he’s been so much better, like a weight has been lifted.”

Mikoto had to agree. In the three weeks since Sakura forgave her son for his cruel words and leaving her on the bench the night he departed for Otogakaru, something had changed in her baby boy. He was lighter somehow, much like the boy he used to be before Orochimaru placed the curse mark on him. Had it truly been the weight of Sasuke’s guilt for his past treatment of the pinkette? 

“She’s grown into such a beauty.” Mikoto sighed dreamily. “I’m so proud of her. Such a strong Kunoichi, a true role model for our younger academy girls.” 

“Yes! I saw her in the market only yesterday with Sasuke-kun. She is something else! She even made him laugh!”

Mikoto felt her heart skip a beat. “What? Shina-Chan, tell me everything!”

The red head grinned conspiratorially. “Well, when I went to my favorite vegetable vendor, I saw them a few carts down getting pork buns! Sakura was clearly on break from the hospital-Tsunade-sama really works her too hard, you know- and was chattering away but instead of looking annoyed, Sasuke just had this...this soft, fond look on his face. Like he was really listening to what she was saying! I didn’t dare interrupt- it was too cute to watch! It reminded me of when you and Fugaku had just started dating, how awkward and shy he was.”

Mikoto grinned. “Kami, were we ever that young? It seems like a lifetime ago. Now here we are, mothers of the next generation watching them find their way in love and life. It’s a gift to see.”

Kushina smiled, grasping her friend’s hand. “It’s even better getting to watch it unfold with friends.”

* * *

  
Sasuke thought he was going to shove a kunai in his ear if he had to listen to his patrolling partner (AKA older cousin) whine about being hungry another minute. 

“Sasuke you’re such a prude. No fun at all. What’s the point of being police if you don’t get to enjoy the perks?” Shisui complained. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “We aren’t allowed to accept favors, Shisui.”

“It’s not a favor if they just give us food so we turn a blind eye to them sabotaging their competition.”

“What the- Shisui, that’s the actual definition of bribery!” 

Shisui scoffed. “It’s all about perspective. It’s only illegal if you think it is.”

The lieutenant frowned. “You have a very loose grasp of the law, itoko.” 

Sasuke had been officially cleared for active mission status last week, though the newly formed Team Kakashi had not been sent on one yet. This week had been orientation at the Uchiha Police Station. As a new officer hired on as lieutenant and son of the chief, he knew more than a few of his clansman were less than thrilled. Most had rose through the ranks over decades and here he was, recently returned to Konoha and newly promoted Jonin with no actual experience made their boss. He had a lot to prove not just to the other officers as a leader, but to himself. Which was why Sasuke, unlike his older cousin, was not so lax when it came to regulation. 

“Hey, look!” Shisui exclaimed. “It’s Izumi and Sakura-Chan!”

Ignoring the familiar honorific Shisui attached to his teammate’s name, Sasuke turned his attention to the two Kunoichi. Sakura (for a change) was dressed in casual street clothes. The miles of exposed leg in her shorts made his heart skip a beat. Izumi was still dressed in her Jounin uniform having just returned from a short mission in Suna. 

“Hello, ladies.” Shisui grinned as they approached. “You look fresh as a spring morning, Sakura-Chan. Izumi, you look dusty.”

Izumi frowned. “Thanks, friend.”

Sakura giggled. “Hello you two. Patrolling?”

“Someone has to keep the streets safe.” Shisui grinned, folding his hands behind his head. “We heard vendors are getting in nasty competitions lately.” 

“I thought you were working at the hospital today?” Sasuke asked, shooting his cousin an annoyed glare. 

“I was, it was a short shift. They only needed me to fill in for a few hours.” Sakura smiled. “I came to get some stuff for Ino’s birthday when I ran into Izumi-Chan.” 

Izumi grinned at her future brother-in-law. “Sakura-Chan has agreed to come help me address invitations tomorrow! And of course she’ll stay for dinner.” 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly impose-“

“Sure you can!” Shisui grinned. “Mikoto-kaa was complaining just yesterday she’d not seen you enough.” 

Sasuke smirked at the flush that stained Sakura’s cheeks. “She’ll be happy to see you. It saves me an extra trip to make sure you actually ate.”

“Why does everyone think I can’t feed myself?” Sakura pouted.

“Have you eaten today?” Sasuke rose a brow. 

“Ahhh...ano...no.” She replied sheepishly. “I, uh, forgot.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist gently. “C’mon. Let’s get you something to eat. Shisui, I’m taking a break.” 

“Y-Yeah! Okay! I’ll just be...over here...waiting...” Shisui trailed off. Izumi’s mouth was hanging open, completely shocked. “What the fuck just happened?”

“I think Sasuke-kun and Sakura-Chan are dating and neither of them knows it.” Izumi squeaked. “He brings her food or meets her for lunch almost every day.”

“Sap.” Shisui cackled. 

Izumi pouted at her best friend. “I think it’s romantic! You know one of these’s days, Shisui, someone is going to catch your eye and then you’ll have to watch your tongue!” 

“Yeah that’ll be the day.” Shisui rolled his eyes. 

Sasuke lead Sakura over to the steam bun cart she liked so much and bought them each one. 

“You really need to start letting me pay you back.” Sakura said taking a large bite out of her bun. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was till then. 

Sasuke shrugged. “I haven’t seen Dobe today.”

Sakura’s eyes glittered. “He’s got a date with Hinata-Chan tonight! I already laid out his clothes and booked a reservation at the dumpling place she likes and then I told him to take her to the Naka Pagoda. It’s going to be perfect!”

Sasuke frowned. “You planned the whole thing? That doesn’t even count as a date. He didn’t do anything!” 

“Mou, Sasuke, you know how hard it is for Naruto to think of these things. He gets so nervous!” Sakura explained. “Everyone needs a little help sometimes.” 

“Tch.” Sasuke tsked. 

“Oh like you could have planned a better date?” Sakura challenged. 

“I know I could.” Sasuke retorted haughtily. 

“Your ego never ceases to astound me.” She bantered back playfully. “In any case, I can’t wait to hear how it goes! They are just the cutest couple and she’s so in love with him. He deserves it after all the crap he’s been through.”

“Aa.” He muttered noncommittally, smirking at how happy she was. That was the thing about Sakura- she was happiest when her loved ones were happy. When Sasuke first returned from Oto, the closeness between his two teammates often made him feel excluded. The pair been through so much together he thought maybe they all would never be the same as the Genin days. It didn’t seem to be the case, however. Sasuke really should have known better- the Kyuubi and the medic would have chased him to the ends of the earth to bring him back. Now that they had him, Naruto and Sakura had helped him come back into the fold as if he’d never left Konoha. 

“So, Sakura-Chan, the main house at one o’clock tomorrow?” Izumi asked with a grin when the pair returned. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sakura smiled. The four said their farewells before going off in separate directions. 

“Man, Haruno’s got you wrapped around her little finger.” Shisui snickered. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and look out for pick pockets, will you?”

* * *

  
Sakura wasn’t too proud to admit she was a little nervous about entering the Uchiha compound. It was mini village all of its own, the clan’s fan symbol emblazoned on every wall, flag and outdoor tapestry. She’d chosen casual civilian clothes- a pink top that tied at the front and denim shorts. A small, shameful part of her was glad she’d forgone the humble white circle of the Haruno. Though it wasn’t as if anyone here didn’t know who she was- even without her one of a kind hair color, she was Sasuke’s teammate. As son of the clan’s Chieftain, everyone knew of her. 

While most pretended not to see her or cast a wary glance in the pinkette’s direction, a few shinobi she knew waved politely as she made her way to the main house. The Uchiha were so wealthy, the compound was always kept in such pristine shape. Pushing over her feelings of inferiority, Sakura gently knocked on the door to Sasuke’s home. Seconds later, the Matriarch of the clan opened the door with a kind smile. 

“Sakura-Chan!” She greeted warmly, embracing the young woman. “I cannot tell you how grateful we are for your help today. And thank you for staying for dinner, we are so happy to have you.”

Sakura smiled. “Of course, I’m happy to help!”

Toeing off her sandals, Sakura followed Mikoto into the traditional style home. It was so beautiful and open, her humble one bedroom apartment felt like a shoe box in comparison. Izumi was at the table carefully addressing the envelope, sensing her presence her chocolate brown eyes immediately lifted and a happy smile lit up her pretty face. 

“Sakura-Chan!” Izumi hugged the pinkette and ushered her to sit at the table and pouring her a glass of lemonade. “I can’t thank you enough for helping- the list just seems to get longer everyday! If I had to do it alone, I think my hand would fall off.”

Sakura giggled. “Really it’s no trouble. So, how do you want this done?” 

Izumi succinctly informed her of the structure she wanted each envelope addressed with and which piles were which. Mikoto brought a plate of onigiri to the table before sitting down and joining them, a stack of blank envelopes awaiting her as well. 

“Umeboshi Onigiri?” Sakura said curiously between bites. 

“Sasuke-Chan said it was your favorite.” Mikoto smiled. Izumi too shared a secretive grin.

“Oh, I didn’t think he’d remember that.” She replied sheepishly, taking another bite. 

“I think Sasuke-kun pays closer attention than most people believe.” Izumi said cryptically. 

Not quite understanding her meaning, Sakura chose to ignore the future matriarch’s comment but it didn’t stop the blush from staining her cheeks. Sasuke had remembered such an insignificant detail? The thought sent her heart skipping a beat. Ever since she’d forgiven Sasuke, he’d been so attentive. He’d often walk her to or from the hospital depending on when he was patrolling. They shared a meal together almost everyday and during training recently he asked for her help improving his chakra control. He’d been true to his word, making every effort to be a courteous and kind friend. 

“How are your parents, Sakura-Chan?” Mikoto asked. 

“They’re good, enjoying retirement. They’re planning on traveling once things settle down.”She replied, alluding to the threat of the Akatsuki. 

“How nice!” Izumi smiled. “Itachi-kun and I are thinking of honeymooning in the Land of Tea.”

“That would be breathtaking. Ita-Chan loves the mountains.” Mikoto commented. “Fugaku and I honeymooned in the Land of Waves- he isn’t much of a swimmer but I love the ocean.”

“I love the ocean as well.” Sakura smiled. 

The three women chatted idly, sipping on lemonade and writing invitations for the next several hours until it was nearing dinner time. Mikoto excused herself to start prepping the Shabu-shabu, continuing to chat with the girls as she chopped vegetables and meat for the hot pot. 

Sakura felt Sasuke and Itachi approach before they entered the house. Their chakra signatures were vastly different despite being brothers, though that wasn’t much of a surprise considering the pair were vastly different in general. Itachi’s aura was blue, calm and grounded and sensitive. His kindness shined through more than anything, even as a little girl Sakura always remembered Itachi as someone that could be relied on and helpful. Conversely, Sasuke was violet- cool yet intense, powerful but nebulous and volatile. While he wasn’t nearly as much of a hot head as Naruto, Sasuke had a low tolerance for being inconvenienced and was even more intolerant of bullshit. As a boy he was so moody, often bordering on disrespectful. As a young man, he’d matured out of that phase, however, the youngest Uchiha heir was still known for being indifferent to those outside of his immediate family and friends. 

Sensing the boys approach, Mikoto and Izumi leapt up to greet them at the door. 

“Sasuke-Chan, guess who’s here?” His mother exclaimed as he entered the house, taking her son’s pack and vest off and hanging them up as he toed off his shoes. 

“Who?” Sakura heard Sasuke drawl playfully. The fact that he was always so indulgent of his mother’s giddiness made Sakura smile. 

“Sakura-Chan, and she’s agreed to stay for dinner!” Mikoto grinned. 

“Welcome home, Itachi-kun.” Izumi chirped, mimicking her future mother in law’s actions and taking her fiancé’s belonging and hanging them up before kissing him on the cheek. 

The four entered the main room where they had been working. Sasuke smirked knowingly at Sakura who gave a wry smile in return. Sasuke had told her the day before his mother would be over the moon to have her for dinner and once again- he wasn’t wrong. 

“I didn’t expect you both home at the same time.” Mikoto remarked returning to her chopping. 

“Sasuke was dropping reports off at Kage tower and I’d just returned from a mission. It worked out.” Itachi shrugged. “How are you, Sakura-San?”

The pinkette smiled. “I’m well, thank you. Although after addressing your wedding invitations I may be sending you a bill for carpal tunnel treatment.” 

Itachi chuckled as Izumi giggled. “Looks like you three got most of them done.”

“Yes! I’ll be able to do the rest on my own tomorrow.” The brunette grinned. 

“Sasuke-Chan! You’re going to spoil your appetite.” Mikoto scolded as Sasuke munched on an onigiri. He frowned when he realized it was umeboshi. 

“I didn’t get to each lunch.” He replied after swallowing the rice ball in barely three bites. “We were busy- well, I was. Shisui managed to get out of writing reports, again.”

Mikoto narrowed her dark eyes but didn’t say any more on the matter. 

“I’m going to shower.” Itachi said. 

“Me too.” Sasuke added with a smug smirk at his mom who could only roll her eyes affectionately. Sakura resumed addressing invitations as the two Uchiha women continued to prepare supper. Only a few minutes later a new chakra presence was at the main house entrance. Swiftly the matriarch went to the door. 

“Okaeri, Otto.” Mikoto greeted, moving over to take her husband’s bag and vest off just as she had with her son’s. They were a fairly conservative and traditional people, the Uchiha. Sakura didn’t know of a single active duty Uchiha kunoichi that had a family; generally after marrying they had children quickly. Rin was the only one she knew of that still worked PRN at the hospital and Sakura knew she’d come under scrutiny for that from Obito’s mother. 

“Sakura-San, good to see you again.” Fugaku greeted curtly, but not unkindly. 

“You as well, Fugaku-sama.” She replied politely. He sat at the head of the table, Mikoto promptly placed a cup of sake in front of him and bustled back into the kitchen. 

“Mikoto told me you helped address invitations, I’m sure it was a great help.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind. I had a rare afternoon off after training and I’m not one for idle time.” She smiled. 

“You were impressive during the bell test, surpassing the Slug Sannin was no easy task, I’m sure. Your parents must be very proud.” Fugaku complimented. 

Sakura was taken aback by the comment. To her knowledge this was the first time she’d ever actually spoken to the Patriarch. Whatever she had expected him to say, it certainly wasn’t this. Maybe she’d been assuming the worst in Uchiha Fugaku all along. Perhaps he wasn’t the elitist snob most knew him to be. 

“You’re the first Haruno to make Chunin before twenty, if I’m not mistaken.” He continued. “A great feat for such a humble family.”

Ah, she thought wryly. There it was. To his ears Sakura was sure he viewed his words as a compliment. The pinkette, however, had never been so insulted. 

Thankfully, it was then Sasuke and Itachi returned from showering off the day, both wearing more casual shinobi attire. Ignoring Fugaku’s less than savory comment, Sakura smiled at her teammate as he sat beside her. He, of course, only smirked slightly in response. His normally spikey hair was still a bit damp, the shower having flattened it a bit. She could smell the fresh, minty body wash on his skin and she immediately reeled herself in. 

“Tou-San.” Sasuke greeted evenly. 

“Sasuke.” Fugaku greeted in much the same tone. “I take it the reports were completed before you came home.”

“Aa. Turned them into the Yondaime myself.” 

“How do you like the hospital, Sakura-San?” Itachi asked kindly after taking a sip of sake. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know she was feeling a bit awkward at the table. 

“I enjoy it, though I do still love being in the field. My missions days are far from over.” She smiled. “I enjoy surgery, I don’t get to do a lot of it on missions, obviously.”

“The Yondaime tells me you defeated an Akatsuki, Sasori of the Red Sand.” Fugaku rose a brow. “That you nearly died-“

“Tou-San.” Sasuke interjected, the edge in his voice unmistakable. 

Sakura surprised them both by placing a hand on his arm. “It’s okay, Sasuke. I don’t mind talking about it.” 

“You don’t have to.” He murmured quietly, dark eyes earnest. 

“Yes, it was by far the most difficult mission I’ve ever been on. The Akatsuki are formidable adversaries, they attempted to draw out Naruto and nearly succeeded in killing the Kazekage. If it weren’t for...for a skilled poison mistress and back up from Team Guy, the mission would have been a complete failure.” Sakura answered Fugaku’s impertinent question with as much kindness as she could muster. He was so entitled, he didn’t even see how rude the line of questioning was. 

“Kakashi-Senpai was immensely proud of your skill.” Itachi smiled. “He said that without your proficiency in poisons, Sabaku no Konkuro would have surely died an agonizing death.” 

Sakura blushed a bit under the praise. She noticed Sasuke frown a bit at her reaction. Did he not like that she was friendly with his brother or was he doubting her skills? 

Insecurity flared through her. “It’s a specialty of mine taught to me by Tsunade-Shishou. I find it fascinating.” 

Before Fugaku could get a word in edgewise, Mikoto and Izumi came to the table with the various meats, vegetables, sauces and the hot pot. Mikoto sat at the opposite end of the table from Fugaku and Izumi sat beside her fiancé. 

“This looks delicious, Kaa-san.” Itachi complimented. 

“Well, everyone dig in!” She encouraged.

* * *

Sasuke was in hell. 

Seeing Sakura interact so easily with his family, laughing and exchanging stories, seeing her shirt ride up a few inches when she reached for something to place in the hot pot, it was torture. 

Sweet, sweet torture. It was even worse when desert came. Watching her jade eyes light up at the sight of vanilla bean custard filled Imagawayaki and fluffy cheesecake made his heart skip a beat. The way she bit her lip in anticipation made his stomach flutter. The soft, imperceptible sigh that she made after her first bite made his head fuzzy and ears ring deafeningly. Even in a room full of people- his family no less- all he could focus on was Sakura.  _Sakura_. **_Sakura_** _._

Currently they were sipping on after dinner tea, though Sasuke knew Sakura preferred coffee, when the subject of Izumi’s mission to Suna came up. 

“I meant to tell you, Sakura-Chan, Garra-sama wanted me to extend his apologies for not responding to your letter in a timely manner. So he sent it with me.” Izumi rushed over to her pack and produced the slim white envelope, handing it to Sakura. 

“Oh, thank you! I could never begrudge him anything, he’s obviously very busy.” She chuckled before stowing the unopened letter in her pack. 

“The Kazekage is your penpal?” Sasuke said tonelssly. It was no secret the younger Uchiha still harbored great resentment towards Garra after defeating him in their first Chunin exam and his role in the Crush. The last time Sasuke had seen Garra he was going to kill Sakura. 

And anyone who threatened his teammates, his friends- who threatened  Sakura was never going to be on Sasuke’s good side, Kage or not. 

And given his future sister-in-law’s sly smile, she’d waited to give it to Sakura till he was around to get a rise out of him. 

And what do you know, it worked.

“Well, yes.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “I have several friends and acquaintances from other villages I exchange letters with.” 

“Seems like a lot of work.” Sasuke said petulantly. 

“Well, not everyone is as naturally gifted at socializing as you, Sasuke.” Sakura teased sarcastically. “The rest of us just have to do the best we can to keep in touch with people we’ve met on the road of life.”

Everyone at the table broke out into fits of laughs and giggled at Sakura’s dig, even Fugaku cracked a smirk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but was biting back a smirk of his own. He was about to respond in kind when a knock sounded from the door. Immediately every person in the room felt the presence of a shinobi at the main house entrance. Mikoto stood and let the messenger through. 

“Forgive the intrusion, but I have a scroll for Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke directly from the Yondaime.” The genin said, extending it with an obedient bow. To the kid’s credit, he wasn’t shaking in his boots when surrounded by some of the most powerful shinobi in the village.

Sasuke accepted the scroll and dismissed him. Sakura looked over his shoulder, their faces so close all he’d have to do was turn his head slightly and-

“I wonder why it’s so cryptic.” Sakura whispered. “And such a large squad. Must be big.” 

Sasuke frowned. “I guess we’ll find out at 0600.” 

Sakura grinned teasingly. “You’d think after all these years you’d be over your bad morning attitude.” 

“Tch. Don’t count on it.” He grumbled. 

For a spell, Sasuke forgot his family was there and it was just the two of them. What had come over him lately, Sasuke didn’t know. It’s like his entire world both flipped on its axis and only made sense when the pinkette was around. Watching her re-read the scroll, biting her lip in concentration, it made his stomach clench and palms go sweaty. By the time he’d come back down to earth from his musings, Sakura had her back pack on her shoulders and was saying goodbye to his family. 

“Thank you so much for your help today, Sakura-Chan, Zumi-Chan and I couldn’t have done it without you.” Mikoto hugged her fiercely. 

“Anytime and thank you for dinner and dessert, it was the best meal I’ve had in long time.” Sakura replied. She then turned to Fugaku and bowed deeply. 

“Thank you for having me in your home, your hospitality has been most generous.” 

Fugaku nodded. “You are welcome, Sakura-San. Have a good evening.” 

Itachi and Izumi followed Sakura and Sasuke out to the edge of the Uchiha compound as that was where Izumi’s apartment was. 

Izumi hugged her fiercely. “Thank you so much, Saku. Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you!” 

Izumi held out an invitation with Sakura’s name elegantly scrawled across the front. 

“Oh, thank you!” Sakura blushed. 

“You didn’t think you’d be left out of the celebration, did you Sakura?” Itachi teased. “Reigning in Sasuke over the years is the best wedding gift you could have given us.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother’s dig. “I’m walking Sakura home, tell Kaa-San not to wait up.”

“Aa.” Itachi gave his brother a knowing smirk and wave with Izumi to Sakura as the pair exited the Uchiha compound. The night was warm but a gently breeze kept it comfortable. 

“I’m sorry. My Tou-San can be...difficult.” Sasuke said as they walked the lantern lit streets of Konoha on the way back to her apartment. It was in the heart of the village which meant it was a good thirty minute walk without the aid of chakra enhancement. 

“It’s okay, really, you don’t have to apologize.” Sakura replied with a soft smile. “Are things not better between you two?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Not really.”

Sakura could tell he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. “Well, in any case this mission should be interesting.”

He nodded. “All five of us on an A-Rank plus Team 8. Must be important.”

“Scared?” She challenged, raising a brow. 

“You wish.” He taunted back. 

“You didn’t have to walk me home, you know.” Sakura remarked. “I’m a big girl now.”

“I’m just here to make sure whoever tries to mug you survives the chakra enhanced knee to the balls you’d no doubt give them.” 

Sakura threw her head back in a laugh and oh what he would give to see her this happy, this beautiful always. It was at that moment, the way Sakura looked in the moonlight, chattering on about this and that, lightly teasing him and green eyes shining with mirth that he realized something was different. 

Something in him had changed in regards to this powerful young woman beside him. 

And there was no going back.

* * *

Mikoto knocked on Sasuke’s bedroom door before poking her head in. Her youngest was packing his travel bag for Team Kakashi’s first mission together since the end of their individual training with the Sannins. Overwhelmed with nostalgia, Mikoto recalled Sasuke packing for that fateful mission to the Land of Waves- goodness how he’d grown. Tall and handsome and strong- a bit rough around the edges emotionally but what Uchihaman wasn’t? 

“Kaa-san?” Sasuke inquired, pulling her from her thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

Mikoto smiled softly. Sasuke was a Momma’s boy through and through. “No, no. Of course not. I just wanted to ask how you are feeling about the mission tomorrow.”

Sasuke smirked wryly at his mother. “It’s not my first mission, Kaa-san.”

“I know.” She rolled her eyes. “But it’s your first one since coming home. It would be understandable if you were nervous.”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi will be there.” He shrugged. 

Mikoto smiled slyly. “Things seem better between you and Sakura-Chan since you apologized.” 

“They are.”

“Awful friendly, some might say.”

“It’s a work in progress. I don’t expect her to trust me immediately given how rude I was as a kid.”

“Are you sure it’s just friendship though?” Mikoto rose a brow, absently folding a shirt that was lying on his bed. “Sakura-Chan is quite the catch- kind and funny and smart.”

“Kaa-san.”

“It doesn’t hurt that she’s probably the prettiest girl in the village. Why just the other day I saw Rock Lee handing her a bouquet of daffodils, though I know she happens to be partial to white roses.” 

“I know what you’re doing, Kaa-san, and it’s not going to work.” Sasuke replied. 

“Whatever do you mean, Sasuke-kun?” Mikoto blinked innocently. 

“Sakura is my friend. That’s it.”

Mikoto sighed exasperated. “Alright, if you insist.”

Kissing her youngest son on the cheek and wishing him sweet dreams, the matriarch shut the door to his room and made her way back downstairs to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

Fugaku was sipping his green tea at the table, clearly deep in thought about something. As she puttered, Mikoto couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have Sakura in her family. She always seemed to bring out the best in her son- a softness she longed feared had been lost in Oto. Turns out all he needed was the right person to bring it out in him. All night when the pair talked, it always seemed just shy of flirting. The thought flared hope into the matriarch’s heart. 

“It cannot happen, Mikoto.” Fugaku’s said. 

She turned to her husband curiously. “What can’t, Anata?”

“Sasuke and the Haruno girl.” He replied, tone closed off- unwilling to negotiate. “I am not blind, I see the way he looks at her. She is beneath his station- beneath the Uchiha.” 

“Fugaku!” Mikoto hissed. “How could you say such a thing? She’s the apprentice of Senju Tsunade, the best medic in the village. She defeated an Akatsuki!” 

“Be that as it may, she does not come from a family of wealth or shinobi prowess.” Fugaku answered. “Sasuke may not become head of this clan, but he is still bound by an obligation of potentiating its success.” 

“Fugaku, you promised me before we had our children that we would let them marry for love, just as we did.” Mikoto implored. “She is good for Sasuke, she makes him happy- when was the last time we saw him laugh for Kami’s sake? Denying them each other will only drive the wedge between you deeper.”

“Sasuke is young- he will find someone else.” Fugaku stood. “Or we will arrange a match for him.”

“Fugaku-“ 

“I’m not discussing it further, Mikoto. Do not question me.” He said evenly, standing and moving to the door. “I will be back later, there’s more work to be done at the Station.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is def drama with Fugaku in the future and our poor Sasuke is going to have some tough decisions to make! Who will he choose, his clan or his love???? ;) please review! Also get ready to meet some of Konoha’s other teen couples! Any guesses on what this mission is? Stay tuned! 
> 
> Also I love that Kushina and Mikoto were sweet friend, it makes my heart happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, rate and review!


End file.
